Jurassic Bonds
by Dramaking14
Summary: The last thing drama student Dave Hanzul was ever expecting, was to end up with a smart, dangerous raptor living in his life. But as he forms a strong and caring bond with his scaly friend, their bond soon catches the attention of both Owen and Claire. And people who want his raptor for more sinister reasons. Also a prequel to Jurassic World.
1. You bred raptors?

**So this is a little story I had been thinking about before the events of Jurassic World. This is a prequel so don't expect any leaks from the film, and I'm hoping to write a sequel when the film does come out.**

* * *

Among the darkness of a noisy and alive city, ontop a hill. Laid a laboratory, with a bustling and busy network of scientist getting to work. But while many people set about with their business. Some people among the many cages that rested at the departing bay kept their distance from them, and for good reason... inside of each of them was a creature that no person would want to meet in a dark alley... Velociraptors.

It had been 20 years sense John Hammond had attempted his dream. A dream where people could walk right up dinosaurs, not some robot, but a living, breathing dinosaur, a dream he named **_'Jurassic Park'_**. But after the famous disaster on Isle Nublar, and his heartbreaking death. That dream of his died with him... or so it seemed.

Now, after years of research and eventual victories. _'Masrani Global Corporations'_ had turned Hammond's dream into reality. On the very same island that dinosaurs walked on after millions of years, now stood a thriving, famous land. A land called **'Jurassic World'**.

But no dream is without it's nightmares, with the success of Jurassic World. Other companies sort to turn that dream into something more sinister...

As trucks loaded up into the departing bay, raptors shirked and growled in anger. Some even tried to snap at the workers who helped loading them on board, and it was up to Ranger to keep the raptors in cheek.

Ranger was by far no nice man, his brown cap and menacing eyes made him someone who would walk into the room and go 'this is my place now!'. But yet again, he had to have a attitude like that to be working with creatures like velociraptors.

One particular raptor was acting more aggressive than usual, a large grey female. Her aggression was something that Ranger was coldly familiar with, and had experienced first hand. But even tonight as she was set to be destroyed, she seemed to unleash her true fury...

As one worker made his way to her cage. The raptor lunged at the worker, only ripping into the metal bars that stood between her and the worker. Understandably, the worker backed off in fear.

"She's can't hurt you from in there." reminded Ranger coldly pushing the worker back to the cage. "Now load her up!"

But as the workers moved her onto the truck, the raptor rammed into the cage. Sending both workers falling back. Seeing a clean and tempting chance, the raptor bit into one of the workers legs, ripping out flesh from bone.

Instantly, Ranger got out his stun gun. Zapping the raptor like a thousand votes of electricity. But this only seemed to make the raptor bite down even more.

Eventually, Ranger gave up using the stun gun and resorted to brute force.

With great force, Ranger punched the raptor in the eye. Causing it to let go of he target as pain overcame her. But in her blind pain, she unwittingly kicked bedding about, and something more important... an egg.

Not knowing it was there, the raptor whipped her only egg out of the cage. Out of the view of Ranger and rolling down the hill like a small stone.

At the bottom, a chicken company was just about move their package of eggs. As the deliverer turned around to open the truck, the raptor egg rolled right next to his foot. Curiously, the deliverer picked up in confusion. He'd never seen a chicken egg as big as this, or as thin. Not making too much a deal about it, the deliverer opened up the package of eggs where he placed the raptor egg among them. With one egg more, the deliverer finally loaded the eggs onto the truck before setting off to deliver his cargo.

Up at the top of the hill however, the raptor had finally gotten over the wave of pain in it's eye. Hissing in anger, the raptor eyed Ranger and the worker limped off to get help.

Coldly, Ranger keeled down to the raptors level as he looked into it's raging, reptilian eyes.

"Certainly won't be missing you." growled Ranger as he walked off, leaving the raptor to be loaded away.

But as Ranger left, the raptor realized something. Using her claws as digging tools, the raptor tired desperately to find her only egg, but to no avail.

Overwhelmed with sorrow, the raptor shirked to the top of her lungs as she was loaded up for being destroyed.

She may of lost her life, but her egg was now on it's way to a safer place...

**I know, it's a bit short. But I'm planning on making it much longer in the future, so give me your thoughts, and I'll load up the next chapter soon.**


	2. One odd egg

**With the egg now safe, it's time to find out a bit about Dave Hanzul as he get ready for a big event.**

* * *

_X Market..._

"_O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art a__s glorious to this night, being o'er..._ Seriously, this Shakespeare stuff really confuses me." admitted Dave not knowing how to say _'o'er'_.

Dave, having only recently taken up drama as A level course. Wasn't really the type of person you'd expect to be doing Romeo impression. His green eyes and coldly pale skin would have you thinking he was a vampire or something. But once you'd experienced his kind and up - beat personality, you wouldn't even think of trying to hurt him. Unfortunately, when it comes to Shakespeare, Dave not really the person to get.

"I'm sure you're not the only one." added Jess walking along side Dave.

While Dave and Jess had only known each other for less then three months, their bond had surprised both of their families. Telling each other secrets and helping one another out with their drama work. Dave however, did have one sight secret he hadn't told Jess yet... he was beginning to crush on her, and who could blame him...

Jess is that type of girl that everyone wished to know. Short red hair, clear blue eyes, orange smooth skin. And a warm, caring personality made Jess someone that you just couldn't get mad at.

But right now, Dave had other things to worry about. Tomorrow is when his mum returns from Iraq in three years, and both Dave and his dad had organized a welcoming party for her. While Dave's dad was heading off to pick her up, Dave had been left with setting up the house...and making the cake.

"So, we have butter, milk, what else do we need?" listed Dave ticking off his check list.

"We need sugar and eggs."reminded Jess knowing more about making cake than Dave did. "You really don't know much about making cakes, do you?"

"No, not really." admitted Dave a little embarrassed "Okay then. You go get the sugar, and I'll go get the eggs."

And with that, the two split off down the iles to get what they needed. It didn't take long for Dave to find where the eggs where, but straight away, something caught his eye.

Among the cluster of brown and white chicken eggs, laid a large white egg with faint patches of purple, far bigger than the chicken eggs that it laid beside.

To Dave, it seemed a bit strange to see a egg that big. Curiously, Dave picked the egg up in his hands, rather confused by it's size and shape.

"Hey Dave! Got the eggs yet?" asked Jess making her way through the crowds of people to Dave before noticing the large egg in his hands. "What kind of egg is that?"

"Beats me." admitted Dave examining the egg. "There's no way it's chicken egg."

"Not unless it was laid by a big chicken." joked Jess trying to make Dave laugh...but to no avail.

"Maybe it's an ostrich egg." guessed Dave laying the egg gently in his basket.

"Wait- your buying it?" asked Jess in confusion.

"A big egg means a big cake. Right?" figured Dave as he and Jess went to pay for his food.

"But one egg isn't going to be enough." reminded Jess skeptically.

"One _chicken_ egg wouldn't be enough. No one said anything about an ostrich egg." pointed out Dave as he waited for his food to be paid for.

The tilt man seemed just as confused about the egg as Dave and Jess, the last time he checked, there weren't any eggs this big in the market.

"Um, do I need to pay more?" asked Dave noticing the tilt mans confused look.

"No, if it's a chicken egg then it shouldn't cost any more." denied the tilt man being rather kind.

With the egg paid for, Dave made his way out with Jess by his side.

"How long should making a cake take?" asked Dave placing his bags in his car.

"Well... I don't really know if your planning on using that egg." admitted Jess reminding Dave of the large egg he had brought.

"It's worth a try. And besides, I'm sure they are people that use ostrich eggs to make cakes." commented Dave as he and Jess sat in their seats. "Anyway, I'll drop you off at your house."

With the egg and both of them in the car, Dave drove them off away from the market.

_X Dave's home..._

As the sun set over Dave's house, Dave began to unload his ingredients. With Jess at her home, all that was left for Dave was to make the cake for tomorrow. But as he got out the large egg that he brought, he suddenly felt something move inside it.

Carefully, Dave placed the large egg on the side, trying not to break it. But with the egg safely rested on side, he couldn't see or feel anything moving inside it.

"What kind of egg are you?" questioned Dave even more confused by it.

Whatever type of egg he had brought, it seemed to be close to hatching.

The only question now... was what to do with it?

There's no way Dave was going to use it to make his cake now, not now. And he certainly wasn't going to throw it away. He's the one who brought it, so it's his responsibility to sort it out.

But for now, nothing seem to be happening to it. Allowing Dave to turn his attention to other matters, like getting more eggs.

He couldn't go buy more eggs now, the market had closed now. But he couldn't wait until tomorrow to get them. He had to go ask Jess if he could borrow some of her eggs, she has her own chickens. So she doesn't have to bye eggs at all.

Eventually, Dave took his eye off the egg as he headed off to Jess's home.

But as soon as he left the house, the egg started moving again, this time more violently. Until a small crack snapped across the top of it...

* * *

**Yeah, I'll be honest. There's no way a person would sell an egg that big for the same cost as a normal egg. But you'd be the same. Anyway, in the next chapter, Dave will find out just what was really in that egg.**


	3. New dad

**It's time to see how Dave reacts when he finds out just what was in that egg.**

* * *

_X Jess's home..._

With the moon climbing up into the night sky, the roads and houses glowed under a light of white moon-light and orange lamp light. Even under the night sky, Dave wasn't too phased by the eerie silence. Nothing really gave him any reason to be cautious of the dark...yet.

Patiently, Dave waited outside of Jess's home as she collected a few spare eggs for him. Eventually, Jess came back with a bag of eggs for Dave to use.

"Thank's Jess." thanked Dave gratefully.

"It's okay. What happened to that big egg your brought anyway?" asked Jess. Surely an egg that big would have been enough to make three cakes.

"It...broke." answered Dave lying to her.

But what was he meant to say? _'I didn't want to use my egg, because I think something's wrong with it.' _ How many people have even brought eggs from the market that have hatched?

"You broke a massive, ostrich egg?" questioned Jess a bit confused.

"Okay, I didn't break it." admitted Dave, he never could lie anyway. "It's just...this eggs different. It was...moving as if-"

"Moving?!" interrupted Jess in shock. "Dave, do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I'm serious!" defended Dave knowing perfectly well what he saw and felt.

But he could easily see he was getting nowhere with this, and he and Jess had other things to get back to.

"Anyway, I gotta go." whispered Dave a little embarrassed by his little rant.

"Okay." understood Jess. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You too." added Dave as he got into his car with his eggs. "Bye!"

And with that, Dave drove off into the night, leaving Jess to get back to her business.

_X Dave's home..._

Eventually, Dave made it back to his home. Walking through the dark kitchen, Dave sorted his egg into his fridge. But as he walked by the side, he noticed something very shocking...

The large egg that he left lying on the side was broken, yoke oozing out of it down the shell. Almost like something had broken into it... or out.

Now very concerned, Dave instantly turned his attention to turning on the lights. If something was in this house, then he needed the lights to be able to see it. But as he crept towards the switch, he could hear something chattering about among the darkness.

Now he had a reason to be scared of the dark.

Within a split second, Dave switched on the lights. Illuminating the kitchen in white light, and revealing a fresh trail of yoke leading under the dining table.

Carefully, Dave kneel down to look under the table, if this thing tried to strike that him, at least he was in a position to get out quickly. But what he saw wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Slowly and cautiously, a small scaly creature crept out of the shadow. But nothing about it scared Dave at all, it was only a baby after all. Dave had no idea what it truly was, the scaly's definitely said reptile, but it stood on two legs with it's claws close to it's stomach like a kangaroo. The closes thing it look like to Dave was some sort of lizard.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know it this was what hatched from the egg. It still had yoke dripping down it's scales and even a small egg shell on it's back. Even though Dave had no idea what it was, it seemed to be as amazed by him and Dave was by it.

"Hey little guy." greeted Dave quietly reaching his hand to it.

Slowly, the hatchling inched forward to Dave hand. And within a second, the hatchling rubbed it's yoke covered head into his hand, growling in contentment. With his hand now covered in yoke, Dave guessed he should at least clean the hatchling.

"Come on, let's get that yoke off you." whispered Dave carefully picking up the hatchling in both his hands.

The hatchling look around itself in surprise at Dave carried it over to where the towels were. Gently, Dave wiped off the yoke and egg shell from the hatchling as it revealed more clearly what this lizard was.

It had a set of tiny claws on both it's hands and feet, Dave could even make out two tiny curved claws on both the hatchling's feet. It's yellow eye seemed to shine under it's slit pupils, but something about it made Dave feel weird.

As it looked about, the hatching and Dave locked eyes together. Every time Dave moved his head, the hatchling followed him with it's reptilian eyes.

Shaking his head, Dave focused back on what to do with that hatchling. If this was a reptile, then maybe he should just let it free. Baby reptiles can easily take care of themselves. So maybe this hatchling could.

Walking out to his front door, Dave laid the hatchling out on the floor, letting it go free.

"Go on, you can go now." urged Dave as the confused hatchling look around before setting it's eyes back on him.

But as Dave moved back into the house, the hatchling darted back into the house as Dave closed the door before rubbing it's head into Dave's leg. Dave didn't know what to do, he let go, but it seemed happier with him.

Then Dave realized what it was doing...it had imprinted on him. (it thinks Dave it's dad to be simpler)

Dave had learn about baby lizards and birds thinking that the first thing they see is their parent in science class. But those were animals he had at least researched how to take care of like ducks, chickens, breaded dragons, snakes. Dave has never even had a pet, not even a dog. How was he meant to take care of something he didn't know about?

But yet again, this hatchling did look sort of cute to Dave. Cute enough to make Dave grow a soft spot for it. Giving in, Dave picked up the hatchling in his hands before making up his mind.

"Well... welcome home." greeted Dave to the baffled hatchling.

Little did Dave know what his action had just caused.

* * *

**Well, we know what the hatchling is, but Dave of all people doesn't. But just how long will it be until he finds out? Or even name it?**


	4. Hungry baby

**After becoming a new day, Dave now had the problem of naming his hatchling and finding out just what it actually is.**

* * *

_X Morning..._

Morning light shined through Dave's windows onto a sleeping Dave, lying contently on his sofa. Next to him, laid the little hatchling curled up in his arms like a baby.

Eventually, the sunlight glared into Dave's eyes, waking him up from his sleep. Shaking off his tiredness, Dave's movement ended up waking the hatchling from it's sleep.

"Morning sleepy head." groaned Dave to the hatchling as he sat himself up.

Like a scaly kitten, the hatchling stretched it's claws out as it let out a big yawn, revealing too many tiny teeth for Dave's liking. Before bugging Dave's hand in eagerness.

"What's wrong?" asked Dave in confusion as the hatchling leap off the sofa.

Like a chick in a nest, the hatchling opened it's mouth as if saying _'feed me'_. Dave could easily see it was asking for food, the only issue was...what would it eat?

Taking a good look at the hatchling's teeth, Dave could only guess at what to feed it. They were sharp an curved back, like knives. So whatever this hatchling was, it must feed off meat.

"Well...I might have some leftover chicken in the fridge." remembered Dave making his way over to get some food.

And as it turned out.. he did. Big, juicy, tender chicken.

Almost as soon as Dave brought the first chicken leg out, the hatchling leap up at it, sinking it's teeth into the chicken leg.

"Hang on, you don't want to eat cold meat do you?" joked Dave amused by the hatchling dangling from the chicken leg.

But as Dave tried to get the hatchling off so he could reheat the chicken leg, the hatchling wouldn't let go at all.

"Well... you can eat that one cold, but i'm heating up the others." moaned Dave giving up.

Putting the hatchling down, it ran off into the lounge with the chicken leg still in it's mouth. Calmly, Dave reheated the chicken legs in his microwave. To be fair, this parenting thing was easier than Dave thought. If you count taking care of a strange reptile as easy.

Mean while, the hatchling was tucking well into it's breakfast, ripping off chunks of chicken like wet paper. But as it was feeding, it ended up stepping on the TV remote, causing it to turn back on.

Immediately, the screen turned on to a tiger roaring right at the screen, scaring the hatchling. Scared, the hatchling yelped in fear, trying to get Dave in the lounge. Hearing it's cry for help, Dave rushed into the lounged, as concerned as any other parent.

"It's okay, what's scared you?" assured Dave picking up the scared hatchling.

Looking at the screen, Dave saw just what had made the hatchling scared... it was just the _'Roar'_ music video.

"Aw, it had to be Katy Perry." moaned Dave about to turn off the TV. (he couldn't stand her songs)

But then the hatchling did something rather surprising. It started barking along to the main chorus of the song, just out of joy. Clearly this hatchling was no longer scared.

Then, Dave remembered something. He hadn't named the hatchling yet.

The only reason he hadn't given it a name so far was because he didn't expect himself to be taking care of it. But now that he is, it's only fair the hatchling gets a name, but what? The answer was right on the TV.

"Right then Perry, time to get you your breakfast." commented Dave as he put the hatchling down.

Once the chicken was done reheating, Dave brought them into the lounge. Where Perry was already circling him in eagerness.

"Bon appetit," joked Dave as he placed the chicken down for Perry.

Straight away, Perry tore into her food. Growling and hissing as she tore off pieces of flesh, slighting worrying Dave.

"One hungry girl...Or at least, I think you're a girl." wondered Dave.

He didn't actually know whether Perry was a boy or a girl. But 'Perry' can easily be boy or a girl name, though that wasn't what was most on Dave's mind. He was more focused on what Perry actually was. She was obvious a reptile, but Dave doesn't no a thing about reptile species, so there was only one sure way to find out what Perry was... Internet. (Is there anything the _internet_ can't do)

Bringing down his laptop, Dave tried to figure out what Perry was as she continued to gorge herself.

"Okay..._species of reptile_." suggested Dave typing it in.

Straight away, different reptile species came up.

"Tortoise?" questioned Dave looking at one image before looking back at Perry, nothing similar. "No."

"Snake?" Definitely no.

"Crocodile?" No where near close.

The only thing Perry seemed to come close to was some sort of lizard.

_"Species of lizards."_ tried Dave again.

"Komodo Dragon?" No

"Iguana?" No

"Frilled Lizard?" Dave looked back to Perry who had somehow manage to get chicken skin around her neck, making her look a bit like a frilled lizard. But still no.

This wasn't going well, whatever Perry was, just didn't match any other reptile.

"Maybe you're a new species or something." guessed Dave.

But if she was a new species, how could she have ended up in a market? And where could her kind be hiding? Does she even have a family-

Then Dave remembered, today's when his mum comes back! And he doesn't have a cake or has even prepared the house!

"Oh god! She's gonna be here soon!" remembered Dave panicking.

Putting the laptop down, Dave started to get to work...at least until he looked back at Perry. Her tiny stomach full as she let out a cute little burp beside a small pile of bones.

"_Defiantly_ a hungry girl." commented Dave in amusement.

But then he realized something else, what was he meant to say to his parents about Perry? And would they even let him keep her? He had to tell them, but today of all days wasn't that time. The only thing he could do now is hide her, but where?

"Come on, Perry." coxed Dave as he picked her up in his arms.

Like a baby, Perry fell asleep in Dave's arms as he carried her into his bedroom. At least there, no one but him would go in. Gently and carefully, Dave placed Perry on his bed before closing the door and hurrying off to prepare the house.

* * *

**Talk about the wrong time, wrong place. Sorry if some of you don't like the name for the raptor 'Perry', but i just couldn't help it.**


	5. True friendship

**With Dave's mum arriving at any time, Jess is about to stumble upon Dave's new member of the family.**

* * *

_X 6:00 pm..._

Amazingly, Dave managed to make a suitable cake _and_ prepare the house for the party. His neighborhood was quiet close when it comes to caring for each, so as soon as people heard about Dave's mum coming back from Iraq...you can guess how relived they were.

But while Dave was excited to see his mum, he was unsure on whether to tell his parents about Perry. None of them ever had any pets, though they all got on well when dog-sitting their neighbor's dogs. But Perry wasn't a dog, she a reptile that for all Dave could guess, a new species.

Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal Jess and her parent's walk into the house.

"Evening Dave!" greeted Jess happily as Dave put some finishing touches to the cake.

"Hi, Jess!" replayed Dave turning his attention away from the cake to Jess.

"Isn't your mum back yet?" asked Jess's mum as she placed a bottle of wine on the side. (a little gift for Dave's mum)

"No, she should be here in half an hour." revealed Dave working his hands through the fridge. "You guys are free to make yourself at home."

"Um, Dave. Where's your toilet?" asked Jess needing to go.

"Just upstairs, right next to my bedroom." pointed Dave as he continued to prepare the food.

Working her way upstairs. Jess soon found the toilet, but as she was about to open the door to it, a high pitched hissing sound from Dave's bedroom caught her attention.

Jess wasn't above nosing about in people bedrooms, but it sounded like some sort of animal was in there...

Slowly and carefully, Jess opened up Dave's door. Scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hello?" asked Jess in case it was just someone else.

But right then, a tiny bark at the bottom of Jess's feet caught her ear. Slowly looking down to her feet, Jess spotted something that made her eyes and head fill with fear... Perry.

"AHHHH!" screamed Jess scaring Perry under Dave's bed, and catching Dave's attention.

_"Perry!"_ whispered Dave knowing why Jess was screaming.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess's dad worried for her daughter.

"It's okay, I'll check up on her." assured Dave heading upstairs...right into a terrified Jess's path.

"Something's in your bedroom!" screamed Jess terrified by what she saw.

"It's okay! She won't hurt you!" assured Dave pushing Jess back into his bedroom where Perry was starting to poke her head out of her hiding spot.

Within a flash, Dave slammed the door behind him and Jess. Leaving them with Perry.

"It's okay Perry, it's okay, she's a friend." assured Dave trying to calm down Perry.

But while Perry was starting to clam down, Jess was still frightened, standing right in the corner of Dave's room away from Perry.

"What is that?!" yelled Jess in fear.

"She's what came out of the egg." explained Dave to her. "I tried letting her go, but she thinks I'm her mum."

"Dave, there no way your parents are gonna let you keep that!" snapped Jess being realistic.

"Jess, Please! You can't tell them about Perry." begged Dave as Jess's fear was replaced by confusion.

"You named her after a platypus?" asked Jess with an odd look.

"No, Perry as in Katy Perry. She needed a name." explained Dave.

Somehow that managed to help calm Jess down, even giving Perry enough courage to come out of her hiding spot towards Jess. Gently, Dave took Jess's hand and moved down to Perry's level.

"What are you-"

"It's okay, she just as scared as you are." explained Dave calmly.

Fully confident now, Perry rub her head into Jess's hand, growling in contentment just as she did with Dave. Even Jess had started to laugh in surprise and joy, Perry's scales felt smooth and clear, just like a snakes.

"She is kinda cute." admitted Jess.

"Jess, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone about her just let." begged Dave to Jess.

Jess couldn't believe what she was even hearing, she never even seen or heard Dave like this before. He must have really grown a massive soft spot for Perry.

"Dave Hanzul, I promise you. I'll keep quiet about her for as long as I can." promised Jess still being a good friend.

Overjoyed and touched, Dave hugged Jess tight in his arms. At first, Jess didn't know what to do, but she soon gave in and returned the favor.

"I owe you, Jess." thanked Dave as he and Jess turned their attention back to Perry.

Now Jess started to take more notice of Perry. Everything about Perry was completely different from any other reptile she had ever seen or heard about. Her claws, her eyes, her teeth. It just didn't link to any other reptile.

"So, what is she really?" asked Jess trying to figure out what Perry was.

"I...don't know." admitted Dave huffing as if giving up on trying to figure that out.

"What do you mean you don't know?" questioned Jess confused.

"Well I tried look up every single living reptile on the internet, but she just doesn't match any of them." explained Dave as Perry rolled about on the bed as if wallowing. "The best thing she comes close to is a new species."

"I should probably feed her now." figured Dave about to leave the bedroom.

"You're leaving me here with her?" asked Jess a bit doubtful whether she could truth Perry without Dave around.

"She won't hurt you, just keep quiet." advised Dave as he left the room. Leaving Jess wondering about just how to keep Perry quiet.

* * *

**Well now Jess is in on Dave's secret, but how long will it be until they find what Perry really is?**


	6. She's no pet

**Finally, Dave is about to find out just what Perry truly is.**

* * *

With Jess's mum and dad chatting in the lounge, Dave searched the fridge for any meat to feed to Perry. Right now, every seemed to be going just fine. Only he and Jess knew about Perry, and she was as well behaved as any other child.

"Dave? Is Jess alright?" asked Jess's dad noticing Dave working through the fridge.

"She's fine, she just...practicing for drama." assured Dave sort of making up a lie.

Fortunately, it was enough to keep Jess's dad calm. But as Dave made his way back up stairs, Jess's dad spotted two boxes full of meat in Dave's hand. Luckily, Jess's dad rubbed it off before heading back to join his wife.

Up stairs, Dave finally made it into his bedroom. Only to find Perry trying to claw off a strap of rope that Jess had tried around her snout, stopping her from opening her mouth.

"Jess!" snapped Dave as he instantly rushed over to Perry. "Why did you do that?"

"She was making a lot of noise, she could caught someones attention." explain Jess innocently.

Straight away, Dave pulled off the strap around Perry's mouth. But as soon as she felt her mouth free, Perry let out a loud bark, loud enough to be heard down stairs, catching Jess's dad's attention.

"Now look what you've done!" moaned Jess.

"Me? You're the one who strapped her mouth shut!" snapped back Dave.

_"Are you guys okay?"_ asked Jess's dad from the other side of the door.

"Shit, it's your dad." whispered Dave panicking a bit.

"I'm- I'm fine dad, just...playing FIFA." lied Jess as Dave tried to hide Perry away, but Perry only saw Dave's seriousness as a game, dodging his attempts to grab her in joy.

"FIFA? You don't like football. You don't even have an X-Box." doubted Jess's dad before making up his mind. "Okay, I'm coming in."

Just in time, Dave managed to get his grip on Perry and hide her right behind his back as Jess's dad opened the door.

Instantly, Jess's dad scanned the room for anything odd. But the only thing that seemed odd to him, was Dave and Jess sitting on the bed, giving off innocent smiles as if nothing's going on. Unaware of Dave hiding Perry behind their backs, Jess's dad seemed understandably confused about their behavior, neither Jess or Dave have ever acted like this.

"Seriously, what's going on?" asked Jess's dad getting really concerned for his daughters sake.

"Nothing , we're just...chatting." lied Dave struggling to hold Perry behind his back.

"Look, your mums gonna be here soon. The last she'd want is-" Jess's dad suddenly jumped back in shock as Perry poked out from behind Dave's back.

"_Damn it."_ growled Dave at his lost. "She hatched, from a egg."

Fortunately, Jess's dad wasn't as scared as Jess first was. In fact, he was more amazed by Perry as she rolled about on Dave's bed in contentment. Trying his luck, Jess's dad held out his hand to touch Perry. But Perry suddenly snapped at his hand, if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, Jess's dad would have lost his hand.

"Perry! No! He's our friend." scolded Dave, though not to much effect.

"Feisty little thing." chuckled Jess's dad.

"Sorry, she think I'm her parent." explained Dave scratching Perry like a dog.

"Well I'm not surprised, because if I remember, she actually..." admitted Jess's dad trailing off.

"She's what?" asked Dave interested in what Jess's dad has to say.

"A god damn Velociraptor." answered Jess's dad bringing a shocked and confused look on both Dave and Jess.

"Velociraptor? As in-"

"A dinosaur?!" finished Jess in utter shock. "I thought they're all dead!"

"They are." admitted Jess's dad sitting down on Dave's seat. "But a man called John Hammond, had his company genetically create living breathing dinosaurs. He and his company died sometime ago. But another company _'Masrani Global Corporations'_ kept the project going."

"Masrani? Didn't they recently open that 'Jurassic World' place?" asked Jess in confusion.

"Yeah." answered Jess's dad instantly.

"But...how on earth did they bring back dinosaurs?" asked Dean still confused about it all.

"When dinosaurs were still living, so were mosquito." explained Jess's dad. "The mosquito would suck the blood out of the dinosaurs. And sometimes, they'd get stuck in tree sap, that would fossilize into amber. Hammond had his scientist search for them, he even had one on his stick. The scientist drew out the dinosaur blood from the mosquito, and they had their dinosaur DNA to clone."

"Well, at least we now know what Perry is." reminded Dave as Perry rolled beside him.

"So if Perry is a velociraptor, why does she look completely different from one?" asked Jess in confusion.

"_Different?_" questioned Dave baffled by Jess's question.

"Don't you remember anything from science?" asked Jess clearly remembering more. "Velociraptors weren't any bigger than turkeys and covered in feathers."

"Velociraptors are." answered Jess's dad again. "But when Hammond's scientist extracted the DNA, there were parts of the gene code that had gaps. So they used frog DNA to fill in the gaps, but that caused different side effects for different dinosaurs. It made velociraptors twice as big as normal, and stopped their feathers from growing."

"How come you know all this?" asked Dave baffled by how much Jess's dad knew.

"I was a pilot there before the incident." answered Jess's dad.

"Did you know this?" asked Dave to Jess.

"Not rea- wait! Incident?" questioned Jess realizing what her dad said.

"Before there was Jurassic World, there was Jurassic Park." explained Jess's dad taking in a deep breath. "Right before it was going to open, some fat idiot called Nedry hacked the system to take the dinosaur DNA for some quick money."

"Did he do it?" asked Dave interested in Jess's dad's story.

"No, dinosaurs got him." answered Jess's dad like it was nothing. "But when Hammond and some other people had to shut down the system, they ended up releasing the raptors. From what I heard from Hammond's grand children, the raptors hunted them without any rest.

"Did they kill the kids" asked Dave suddenly concerned.

"No, T-rex saved them, oddly enough." assured Jess's dad just as confused about it as Jess and Dean "But from what one woman said, Mr Arnold and Muldoon didn't make it. So I'm guessing the raptors got them."

That didn't help Dave at all, if Perry was gonna grow up into a dinosaur as lethal as a raptor, then she could easily kill someone without meaning to.

"Perry would never hurt anyone." knew Dave holding Perry up in his hands.

"No, not as she is now." added Jess's dad knowing better. "But how long do you think you can keep that raptor inside her chained up? Do you think she won't bite someone if they hurt you? Creatures like Perry aren't pets, they're animals that'll grow to kill you if they wanted to."

In many ways, Jess's dad was right. Perry was more like a lion cub than a puppy, something that will grow up to possibly hurt Dave. But like any other person that has a bond with a dangerous animal, Dave just couldn't see Perry grow up to become that, in his eyes, Perry would always be like his daughter than an animal.

Right then, a door bang from down stairs caught everyone's ears, followed by a deep, man voice and a smoother more female voice.

Dave's mum and Dad had returned.

"Please, you can't tell them off Perry." begged Dave almost at Jess's dad's legs.

"You want me, to lie to your parents about a baby raptor in their house?" asked Jess's dad understandably skeptic.

"Just for tonight." added Jess backing up Dave.

"I'm gonna tell them tomorrow, but tonight isn't right." explained Dave knowing he'd had to tell them soon.

From his view, Jess's dad thought Dave was crazy. Lying to his parents about a dinosaur in the house. But he did understand why Dave was like this, he was just worried for Perry's sake...Just as he is for Jess's sake.

"Okay...Just tonight." agreed Jess's dad leaving the bedroom.

"Dave, are you sure about this?" asked Jess worryingly.

"Yes. But...I got no clue now I'm gonna tell them on my own." admitted Dave.

"Then I'll do it with you." suggested Jess. "Perry is as much as my nephew as she is as your daughter."

Eventually, Dave and Jess let the bedroom to enjoy the welcoming party. Leaving Perry alone to enjoy her food...

* * *

**Now Dave's starting to see how dangerous Perry could be. but can he convince his parents to let her stay?**


	7. Clever girl

**Despite the risk of keeping her around, Dave is determined to get his parents to keep Perry with him...even if she could kill him.**

* * *

_X Morning..._

With Jess's mum and Dad having gone back home. Dave's dad, Sam. And Dave's mum Helen had just begun starting to clear up the house. Even though Helen had only been at her home for less than 24 hours, she still took part in cleaning up like any other woman would. Being away in a war zone doesn't mean you don't need to clear up your home.

"Mum? Dad?" asked Dave catching his parents attention.

Stopping what they were doing, both Sam and Helen could see Dave standing near the doorway leading upstairs next to Jess.

"Jess? You didn't go home?" asked Helen surprised to see her still here.

"No. Dave wanted me to stay a bit longer." explained Jess as Dave took a series of deep breaths. "There's something he wants to tell you both."

"Okay..." agreed Helen a little unsure of what Dave could want to tell them.

Finally gathering the courage he needs, Dave finally explained what they both needed to know.

"Um... you know we had those chats about... if I became a dad?" asked Dave bringing worried faces to both Helen and Sam.

"You mean Jess is pregnant?!" gasped Sam thinking the worst.

"NO!" shouted both Dave and Jess at the same time, that was something that word freak them both out.

"I'm not a dad! But someone thinks I am." explained Dave as Helen and Sam calmed down.

Kneeing down, Dave turned behind before clicking his fingers to attract Perry towards him. Picking her up in his arms, Dave turned back around to Helen and Sam revealing Perry to both of them.

Straight away, both Sam and Helen's eyes widened with shock and fear. Their son was holding a baby raptor in his arms. A raptor!

"Dave...What. Are you doing with that?" asked Sam dreading that Dave was planning something crazy.

"Mum, Dad. I can completely explain." persuaded Dave defending Perry.

"Explain? You're holding a GODDAMN RAPTOR!" yelled Helen certainly not keen on Perry.

"Well, she's more like a lion cub then a raptor." admitted Jess.

_"That's not helping."_ whispered Dave to Jess.

"It doesn't matter what she's like, she's a lethal, dangerous dinosaur!" reminded Sam as Helen pulled out her phone.

"Mum, what are you doing?" asked Dave growing concerned.

"I'm phoning Animal Control, Police, anyone that would shot a raptor!" answered Helen trying to dial the correct numbers.

"NO! Please, you can't!" begged Jess. "Perry would never hurt anyone."

Almost straight away, Sam and Helen gave Dave confused looks.

"You named her after a platypus?" asked Sam with the same odd look that Jess gave Dave the other night.

"No! Perry! As in Katy Perry! Seriously..." moaned Dave getting tired of explaining Perry's name over and over again.

But within a second, Dave shock off that topic and moved on to stopping Helen from phoning up anyone who would hurt Perry.

"Look, I get it." admitted Dave. "Your scared, your scared of what you think she'll be when she's older and looking you in the eye. But I just can't let her go, she's like my daughter now, and she see's me as her father. Yeah, she's a raptor. Yeah, she could kill me. But at the end of the day, she'll still be my raptor."

Helen and Sam couldn't believe what Dave was saying, he was willing to have a dinosaur live under the same roof as him, and let it move about the house freely. But at the same time, it did touch their hearts that Dave was feeling protective over Perry.

"Fine." agreed Helen putting her phone away. "But if she give just one look...then she'll join the rest of her kind."

Overjoyed, Dave let out a relived look to Jess. Now at least, he won't have to hide Perry from his own family.

_X An hour later..._

After Jess left, Dave began to look up what he'd need to keep a energetic and curious raptor in the house. But while he was fine with having Perry around with him, his parents understandably saw how dangerous Perry would become.

Yeah, now while she's no bigger than a kitten the worst she can do is scratch someone. But when she's tall enough to look them right in the eye? There's no telling how serious she could hurt someone.

As Dave continued to look up on his laptop, Helen and Sam came down with their old mirror.

"Um, why did you two bring that down?" asked Dave in confusion.

"We're having a new mirror delivered soon." explained Sam as he carefully place the mirror up against the wall. "This is going to Jess's family."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." reminded Helen.

Just then, Perry came out from under the table. But as soon as she saw the mirror, she didn't bark or snarl at it like a cat would. Instead she was grooming herself, using the mirror to see which places needed grooming.

"Dave, look!" pointed Helen in shock.

As soon as Dave saw what Perry was doing, he became lost for words. This was the first time Perry saw her own reflection, and she already figured out it was her own reflection.

"She's using the mirror to clean herself." figured out Dave in shock.

"How old is she? A day, two days old?" asked Helen in disbelief.

"I know raptors are smart, but. Surely even they treat their reflection like another raptor." wondered Sam rubbing his head in shock.

Right then, Dave came up with an idea.

Grabbing a small red ball, Dave knelled down to Perry's level. Showing her the small red ball, Dave hid it in his left hand before hiding both his hands behind his back.

"What are doing?" asked Helen in confusion.

"I'm seeing how smart Perry really is." answered Dave confidently.

Moving the ball in his hands, Dave pulled out both hands in front of him, both of them closed hiding the ball.

Carefully, Perry focused on both hands before rubbing her head against Dave's right hand. Amazed, Dave opened his right hand, revealing the ball inside.

"Clever girl." muttered Dave as Perry took the ball in her mouth before playing about with it.

"First the mirror, and now the ball? What kind of raptor is she?" wondered Helen worryingly.

"A smart raptor, a _very_ smart raptor." answered Dave proudly, just like a proud father

Perry is certainly not like any other raptor...

* * *

**So, Perry is finally allowed to stay with Dave. But how long will it be until she and Dave attract more attention?**


	8. Times change

**7 Months on since Dave adopted Perry into his life, and now Perry is starting to show complex signs that you wouldn't expect from a raptor.**

* * *

_X 7 months later..._

Within a large open field the sun beamed down onto the fresh, grass covered field. While the river bending within the field glittered under the sun's light, bringing a beautiful show of light across the field. And beside the river, the trees waved through the air along side the summer-breeze.

Along side the twirling river, Dave rested on the sandy river bank, soaking up the sun as if he was at the beach. However, while Dave may have no worries for the rest of the day. He's unaware that from the undergrowth, he's being watched... by reptilian eyes.

Out of the undergrowth, a large raptor crept out of the undergrowth. Carefully placing each of it's curved clawed feet quietly onto the sandy bank as it stalked Dave, creeping closer and closer. It's sand red scales shined under the sun as it rose up, it's claws out wide ready to leap at Dave...

But instead, the raptor whipped the sand with it's tail, sending sand flying into Dave's face.

Shaking off the sand, Dave sat up as he look at the raptor with joyful eyes as it waved it's tail in the air playfully.

The reason for this was because the raptor was actually Perry. The kitten - sized raptor hatchling that Dave saw as his daughter has grown into a tall healthy female raptor. She'd actually grown tall enough to look Dave in the eye. But despite her size, she acted like she was still a hatchling. Jumping about as if to get Dave moving.

"You sneaky dinosaur." whispered Dave wiping off the sand on him as he got up. "Come here!"

Playfully, Dave tackled Perry to the ground as Perry barked in joy, while also trying not to claw Dave.

"Come on. Time to get you back home." commented Dave as the two got back up.

But Perry nudged her head into Dave's back, still letting off energy.

"Come on, Perry. I'll race you to the car." challenged Dave playfully.

Within a second, Dave shot off up the bank with Perry hot on his heels. Running though the tall grass like animals, Dave and Perry ran beside on another at amazing speed. But while Perry was barely breaking a sweat (if she could, dinosaurs don't sweat) Dave was really trying hard to keep up with Perry. 7 months of racing and play fighting a raptor has really kept Dave fit and strong, he has to just to cope with how rough Perry can be, weather that's deliberate or not.

Finally, Dave came to an exhausting stop as Perry stopped for him.

Suddenly, Dave spotted a family walking down with a pitbull on their lead. Worried for Perry's sake, Dave put on Perry's lead on her collar as he kept her close. Calmly, Dave walked past the family with Perry on her lead. But the pitbull started to bark wildly at Perry, it's owner however didn't know what they were looking at.

"Is that a dinosaur?!" asked the man in shock.

"It's an animatronic. Like those in the museum." lied Dave. The last he and Perry need is attracting unwanted attention.

Rubbing it off, the family walked by. But their pitbull kept on barking at Perry, slighting annoying her. Perry noticed how the pitbull was also on the lead like her, but unlike her, the pitbull just doesn't know when to stop barking.

Slowly, Perry turned her head back away from the pitbull. But the pitbull kept on barking at her, and Perry finally had enough...

Like a tiger, Perry unleashed a massive roar at the pitbull, finally shutting it up as it followed it's owners in the other direction as Perry, cowering in fear.

"Perry! You don't need to do that." scolded Dave tugging her lead.

Making it to the car, Dave opened up the passenger door for Perry. But now, Perry seemed more interested in getting off the lead, clawing it and shaking about trying to break free.

"Perry! What's gotten into you?" asked Dave confused by Perry's sudden change of mode.

Calming down, Perry moved her claws about before pointing to her collar.

What was actually doing, was asking Dave to take off her collar in sign language. Her size wasn't the only thing that grew during 7 months, her intelligence kept on surprising everyone. So much in fact, that Dave managed to teach her sign language, similar to the the type you'd use to talk to someone deaf or with sever autism.

"Hang on, Perry." assured Dave as he took Perry's collar off.

But as soon as she felt her collar off, Perry just crawled across both passenger seat. Lying down with her head away from Dave.

This was far too strange for Dave. Perry did have her moments of typical tantrums, but they didn't bother Perry at all. For what ever reason she'd roared at the pitbull, it seemed to ruin her mode all together.

"Perry? What's wrong?" asked Dave concerned for Perry's sake.

_"Is. Perry. Pet?"_ asked Perry in sign language.

"No, you're not a pet." answered Dave seeing how down Perry was becoming. "You're my family, my daughter."

Shaking her head, Perry still felt down as Dave got into the car.

_"Where. Perry. From?"_ asked Perry through sign language.

That question was enough to really have Dave wonder. He knew where he found her, but apart from that he didn't actually know _where_ she came from. But he could at least explain it to her.

_X 5 minutes later..._

Driving outside the same market where Dave brought Perry as an egg. Dave pulled over the car as Perry looked at the market in confusion.

"That's where I found you." explained Dave sorrowful. "You were only an egg. I didn't know what you even where, I just thought you were a bigger chicken egg..."

Dave stopped himself as the though of what he could have done to Perry cam into his mind.

"If you didn't hatch, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life." admitted Dave keeping back a bad feeling of guilt. "But you did, and since then... you've been the best raptor a guy can live with."

Turning her head to Dave, Perry could see he was trying hard to hold back his tears. He really did see her as her daughter.

_"Where. Mum?"_ asked Perry though sign language.

That really struck Dave hard, he had wondered a couple of times of what happened to Perry's mum, but he never expected Perry to ask about her.

"I don't know Perry, I really don't know." admitted Dave sorrowful.

Feeling the same sorrow as Dave, Perry buried her head in the seat as she felt tears fall down her eyes. And she never cries at all.

Holding back his own sorrow, Dave drove away from the market back home. A day when all should have been fine, has now turned into one of the most emotional days for both Dave and Perry.

And there was more to come...

* * *

**Poor Perry... I'll be honest, i don't know if dinosaurs did cry or sweat. But when you think of how smart a raptor is, surely you wonder if they feel emotions like grief or sorrow?**


	9. Words from the expert

***Time to introduce a new face on the block, (well... not really new if you've seen the trailers)**

* * *

By the evening, Dave was driving Jess to his house. Both had finally returned from one of their drama test, now they were on their way to Dave's house for dinner. You'd think with drama, it's just acting and reading from a script...

WRONG!

Yeah, you have to act and do a funny accent sometimes. But then there's the massive piles of written work you have to write up on how people act and why they way act that way, and you have to write all that in just a certain amount of words. That was one reason for Dave and Jess to keep focusing on their course work.

"You'd... you just wouldn't expect how much writing you have to do." admitted Dave as he focused on driving and talking to Jess.

"And you thought writing in English was hard." reminded Jess gleefully. "So, how's Perry been?"

"Um... alright." answered Dave trying to hide how Perry has really been.

"Alright?" repeated Jess not convinced by Dave.

"Well... she asked if she was a pet this morning." admitted Dave giving up on lying.

"And do you see her as one?" questioned Jess.

And to be fair. Anyone who saw Dave's and Perry's relationship, who think it was something like a person's relationship with a dog.

"No, I've always seen her as my daughter." answered Dave repeating what he said to Perry. "And even if I saw her as a pet, I'd see her more like a tamed lion then a dog."

"Well... maybe she's starting to question who and what she really is." suggested Jess. "I mean, when she was a hatchling, it wasn't so bad. But now she's-"

"What's that doing there?" interrupted Dave as he drove up to his house.

On his drive, a grey and black van with the 'Jurassic World' logo on it's side was parked in front of his house. But something about it made Dave grow with sudden concern, whoever was at their house, may of wanted something to do with Perry.

"Wait, that's the Jurassic World logo." noticed Jess as Dave parked up on the other side of the drive.

"No, PERRY!" shouted Dave in concern rushing towards his house.

But as he was about to open his door, he noticed his garden door was open. Whoever had arrived, must of entered that way. With Jess rushing behind him, Dave crashed into his garden. But what he saw, was something rather odd.

Trying to look through the window, a man tired to focus his eyes on whatever was in the house. His ginger hair and brown sleeveless coat did make him look rather normal. But right now, Dave was more focus on why he was in his garden in the first place.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Dave with understandable rage.

Noticing Dave, the man took his eye off the window and set his eyes on Dave as Jess rushed out onto the scene.

"I'm just having a look in your house, look's very clean as well." answered the man looking back into the window very quickly before focusing back on Dave. "So you must be Dave Hanzul."

"And you are?" asked Dave not at all pleased by this mans attitude.

"Dr Owen. I'm an employee at Jurassic World." introduced Owen.

"Yeah, we noticed the big logo on your van." revealed Jess just as concerned as Dave.

"So, why are you here?" asked Dave,

_"Don't know why you said that, if he's from Jurassic World, them he's only here for Perry."_ _thought Jess._

"I had a phone call saying you have a velociraptor here." answered Owen.

_"I was right." thought Jess._

"Um... yes I do." answered Dave not bothering keeping it a secret.

"Then would you mind if I took a look at it?" asked Owen sounding keen under his calm voice.

"Yes, yes I _do_ mind." snapped Dave angrily. You broke into my garden, and now you-"

"Um, can you just give us a few secs?" asked Jess turning Dave over so their backs were facing Owen. "Dave, I get it. Your mad that someones broken in, but this guy's from Jurassic World. He might know where Perry came from."

Thinking to himself, Dave knew Jess had a point. He had always wondered where Perry truly came from, and Perry was beginning to ask that same question too. And even though he was angry about Owen breaking into his garden, he is Dave's best bet with where Perry came from.

"Okay... just one thing." agreed Dave turning back to Owen. "No guns, nothing that can hurt her, just don't do anything with her."

Silently nodding to Dave, Owen took a few step back as Dave opened up his house door.

"Perry! I'm outside!" called Dave to Perry.

Taking a few steps back from the door, Dave braced himself as Perry charged out of the door and into Dave, rubbing her head into Dave as she growled in contentment. This was something Owen wasn't expecting at all, there was a raptor right in front of him clearly enjoying the company of one single person. However, once Perry turned her attention away from Dave, her reptilian eyes focused on Owen with understandable caution.

_"Who. He?"_ asked Perry in sign language.

_"Sign language? That's interesting."_ thought Owen, he never knew a raptor that could use sign language before.

"This is Owen." introduced Dave. "He knows about dinosaurs."

_"He. No. Know. Perry."_ reminded Perry in sign language as Owen circled round her, scanning every part of Perry.

"Female, at least 7 months old." listed Owen as he walked around Perry. "Obviously high intelligence, perfectly curved claws on both hands and feet, excellent muscle tone, all and all, a fine young healthy raptor."

_"He. Do. Know. Perry."_ admitted Perry to Dave who was also very impressed.

"And in another month, she'll be dangerous to be around." added Owen with sudden concern.

"A month?" repeated Dave not wanting to understand what he'd just heard.

"Raptors reach maturely at 8 months of age, after that, they become lethal to work with." explained Owen knowing more about raptors then Dave does.

"Perry wouldn't do anything like that to anyone." defended Dave knowing Perry better than anyone else.

"Dave, how long do you think she won't chase someones dogs? Or try taking a bite out of someone?" questioned Owen reminding Dave of the risk of keeping a raptor around.

And to be honest, Dave knew there is always the chance that Perry can end up doing something like that. She already roared at a pitbull, what's gonna stop her from taking a bite out of another?

"Well, what am I meant to do?" asked Dave not knowing any other options.

"Let her work with me." suggested Owen "I research raptor behavior and even have my own raptor pack."

"I'm not too sure Perry would do well with other raptors." doubted Dave as he scratched Perry behind her head.

"Raptors are social animals, it would do her a lot of good if she had more raptors to socialize with." reminded Owen knowing raptors better than anyone.

And deep down, Dave knew Owen was right. Whenever Dave is playing with Perry, he's always having to cop with Perry's rough and tough style. But if she had other raptors with her, then she'd be able to exhibit normal behavior. But at the same time, Perry had never meet another raptor. There's no telling how she would react if she meet another.

"Okay." agreed Dave finally. "So when do they arrive?"

"Actually, Perry has to go to them." revealed Owen.

Owen would never take his raptors off Isle Nublar, far too dangerous. But with Perry being relatively calm around people, it'd be more sensible for her to travel instead.

"She has to travel? As in, all the way to Isle Nublar?" questioned Dave in shock, that he wasn't expecting. (Even though he should have) "Look, as much as introducing Perry to other raptors is a good idea. Perry doesn't do well with travel, the longest she's ever spent in a car was half an hour, after that she goes crazy."

"But unless you do it, she could cause people serious harm." reminded Owen knowing what could come if they don't transport her. "You obviously care about Perry, why else would name her after a platypus."

That was it. Dave heard enough from Owen.

"Thank you, you can go now!" snapped Dave turning his back on Owen in anger.

"What did I say?" asked Owen in confusion.

"It's okay, he named Perry after Katy Perry. Not a platypus." explained Jess as she lead Owen out of the garden.

"If he ever changes his mind, call me." offered Owen as he handed Jess a note with his phone number on it.

Once Owen had left, Dave made his way back into the house with Perry close behind him.

But now he had a hard decision to make for Perry's sake, weather to risk keeping her here. Or take his chance on Isle Nublar...

* * *

**So which one will it be? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Family matters

**Before I start. I know a lot of people have noticed how similar some of this is to Rise of planet of the apes. And I'll admit I did base Perry off Ceaser. But how she became is intelligent is something else completely. So sorry if you guys don't like how many references there are, and enjoy.**

* * *

_X Evening..._

As the sun set over Dave's house, Dave kept himself busy with washing Perry's feeding bowls. But while he was looking out of the window into the distance, his mind was still pounding over Owen's offer.

Owen did look like and acted like a good man, not like those people who promise good stuff and then treat your animal poorly. But Dave really didn't want Perry to go, not because he didn't like Owen, but because he didn't want to leave Perry.

Right then, Helen and Sam came through the door, both of their hands straining to carry their bags.

"Evening Dave." greeted Sam as he lifted his bags onto the table.

"Hey Dad." replayed Dave snapping out of his thoughts.

"Anything happened while we were gone?" asked Helen getting out a set of air freshers.

"No." lied Dave. He didn't really want to tell them about Owen's visit just yet.

"_Huh."_ whispered Helen as she made her way into the lounge._ "Owen said he'll visit today."_

That sudden caught Dave's attention. How did Helen know about Owen? She's never even meet him, unless...

Stopping washing up, Dave leaned against the lounge door as Helen fitted the air freshers, his eyes clouded in suspicion. Clearly, his mum knew more than she was letting in.

"Sorry, did you just say Owen?" asked Dave in sarcastic curiosity.

"Yeah, Owen the plumber. Have to hide Perry before he arrives." lied Helen as she was about walk past Dave.

Stretching his arm out, Dave blocked Helen path. He knew she was lying about Owen, because Owen already arrived.

"No. Owen, the employee from Jurassic World who's also an expert on Raptor behavior. He came this afternoon." corrected Dave easily seeing past Helen lie. "Please tell me you didn't grass on Perry."

Keeping a strong face, Helen didn't say a thing. But that was all Dave needed for an answer, she was the one who told Owen about Perry.

"That's the last time I trust you with a secret." scolded Dave turning his back on Helen.

"Dave?! Don't you know what your doing?!" asked Helen in disbelief.

"No. Don't _you_ know what your doing?!" snapped Dave back. He didn't care if this was his mother he was snapping at, he's more angry than he's been in his entire life.

"Perry isn't your daughter or sister!" reminded Helen harshly. "She doesn't see you as her father, she see's you as her dinner! And one day, that monster will be using your bones as tooth picks!"

"That _'monster'_ has been more of a daughter to me these seven months, then you have in my ENTIRE LIFE!" shouted Dave in rage. How could Helen call Perry a monster? She's Dave's raptor...his family.

"How DARE you say that!" shouted Helen in unbelievable rage. "I'm your mother! I raised you from that little baby boy, and walked you to your school!"

"Yeah, you did." admitted Dave in tone that sounded more like someone spitting out poison. "But you're my mother who ditched me to go shooting people in Iraq. You may of been helping your country, but you were never helping me! Did you ever help me when I got bullied? Or with Prom? No. And you come back ever single time expecting me to treat you as if you have no problems! Well I only have this to say. Wake up, and stay out of my business!"

And with that, Dave stormed off to his bedroom.

"Dave! Get back down here!" ordered Helen. "I'm not done with you."

"Well _I'm_ done with you." hissed Dave slamming his bedroom door.

"DAVE!" yelled Helen about to chase after him, only to be stopped by Sam.

"Helen! No." advised Sam hearing all of the argument. "You don't need to make it worse."

"Didn't you hear what he just said?! He cares more about that...thing than his own mother. Can you believe that?!" snarled Helen as she fell on the sofa in frustration.

_"Yes."_

"What?"

"I can believe that." admitted Sam knowing more about Dave than Helen did. "Your his mum, you should have been around when he needed you the most, not half way across the world. What happens to Perry isn't your choice to make, it's Dave's. You can't just make him give away Perry."

Helen wanted to say something, but Sam and Dave were right. She may have been helping her county, but she was so focused on the war that she forgot about respecting Dave's own choices.

Calming down, Helen buried her head in her hands. Today was no where near her best day...

_X 3 hours later..._

Even at midnight, Dave was still wide awake. Sitting against his bedroom wall with Perry lying in front of him, both of them upset by the decision they have to make. Dave was still too mad to go and talk to his mum again, but he calm down enough to finally make his decision.

"Perry, you've been the best raptor I could ever have raised in my life." explained Dave as Perry lifted her head, listening to what Dave had to say. "And you know I would only do what is best for you. You know it yourself, you're getting too big to stay here anymore. This place Owen was talking about, it could be paradise. Other raptors, wide open spaces, no need to hide what you really are. Isle Nublar could be the answer to all our problems."

It took a long time before Perry even responded back, her yellow eyes almost closed with heartache and concern. But at the end of the day, she had to go for everyone's safety.

_"Perry. No go. Without. Dave."_ agreed Perry in sign making sure she wasn't left alone on the island.

"Deal." agreed Dave as the two held their heads together briefly.

Finally getting up from his spot, Dave dialed in Owens number into his phone as his phone began to ring before being answered.

_"Dave?" asked Owen knowing who it was._

"How do we get to Jurassic World?" asked Dave having made up his mind.

* * *

**Yeah, sometimes family life can be amazing. Other times, it's like a living hell. But the next chapter, Dave and Perry go to get some help for the journey ahead.**


	11. On the road

**With their decision made, Dave and Perry head off to someone that they can get some help from.**

* * *

_ X Jess's home..._

The night sky clouded the dark and eerie neighborhood. But in her bedroom, Jess felt perfectly safe as she continued to practice her drama assignments. Her ear phones in her ears as she sang along to her solo song.

While Owens visit may of be odd and even impressing to be around, Jess didn't really feel like it was something she should worry about. After all, it's Dave and Perry this is going to effect, not her.

Just then, a large scratching sound from the window swept over the music in Jess's ear and into her mind. Taking her ear phones out, Jess listened carefully for it again, though Jess quickly rubbed it off as trees scraping against her windows.

But then the sound struck again, this time more louder...

Carefully, Jess walked over to the window, scanning for anything outside that may of been making that sound. But tonight wasn't windy at all, so it wasn't any leaves or other light stuff blowing into the windows.

Suddenly, the scaly face and yellow piercing eyes of a raptor bumped against the window. Shocking Jess enough for her to nearly fall on her bed. But Jess quickly calmed down, there was only one raptor in her neighborhood after all... Perry.

"Hey, Perry. What are you doing out?" asked Jess as she opened her window rubbing Perry's head.

"_Jess!"_ called a voice from below.

Looking down her window, Jess spotted Dave along side his car. But he seemed rather eager, as if he wanted to get going somewhere.

"Dave? What are doing here?" asked Jess surprised to see Dave out.

"Can you come down? I need to tell you something." asked Dave looking up.

Within minutes, Jess disappeared from her window only to come out of her front door. Leaping down from above, Perry walked beside to Dave as she rubbed her head into his hand. But Dave was dead set on telling Jess why they were here.

"So what did you need to tell me?" asked Jess shivering in the cold.

"I'm taking Perry to Isle Nublar." revealed Dave as if throwing up.

This was a shock, Jess wasn't expecting Dave to actually going agree to hand over Perry to Owen, or even expect Perry to agree with Dave's decision.

"Do your mum and dad know your going?" asked Jess wondering if they know about this.

"It's hard to explain." admitted Dave not wanting to tell Jess about his argument with Helen.

"No. Do they know?!" asked Jess again, she wasn't going to say anything else until she gets a proper answer.

Clearly his mind, Dave tired to find a way to explain himself and Perry.

"Look, stuff has been happening with them right now. It's best really if I don't talk to them about it..." admitted Dave trying not to loss his focus "So I'm taking Perry to Jurassic World. And I don't know when we'll be coming back."

Turning back, Dave opened up his passenger door for Perry. But Jess couldn't believe it, he was basically saying _'I'm taking a prehistoric dinosaur back home in a tiny car!'. _But no matter what happens to them both, Jess knew what she had to do.

"Dave, no." stopped Jess seeing a big problem. "You want to have Perry stay still, in your car while you drive for hours. She's not gonna last that long."

"Well we'll never know unless we try." reminded Dave still keen on doing it.

"No!" Jess rubbed her hands through her hair as she made what she thought was the biggest mistake of her life. "If your dead set on doing this... then I'm coming with you."

"Jess you don't need-"

"No, I want to." interrupted Jess already sticking with her decision. "Perry is as much as my girl as she is your daughter."

There was no point trying to talk her out of this, Dave knew from past events that Jess always sticks with what she chooses... even if they're not the best of choices. And besides, it would be good to have someone familiar around for both Dave and Perry's sake.

"Okay then." agreed Dave finally. "So if a car won't do, then what will?"

_X Five minutes later..._

It made sense why Jess didn't like the idea of Perry in a small car for ages, she wouldn't be able to move about at all. Fortunately, Jess had something that was just the thing for a meter tall raptor... a van.

"Of all the cars he could have got you, your dad gives you a van for your first car?" wondered Dave in the passenger seat.

"It's a family tradition." answered Jess driving through the night.

Inside the van, Perry had managed to fall asleep among the sound of running tires and passing cars. Making Dave's and Jess's journey much easier, for now...

"So, where do we need to go?" asked Jess as she made her way onto a motorway.

"Owen said there's a Masrani lab seven hours from here." explained Dave checking on Perry. "Once we're there, we need to talk to woman called Claire. She's the head of genetics there."

"You think she'll let Perry go to Isle Nublar?" asked Jess cautious about this plan.

"If we show her what Perry can do, yes." answered Dave hoping they could convince this 'Claire' woman.

But while Jess understood that part of the plan, she didn't understand why Dave didn't tell his parents. Surely they have a right to know what's happening to Perry.

"So what has been happening with them?" asked Jess.

"Who?" asked Dave as if not knowing what she was talking about

"Your parents, Helen? Sam?" asked Jess again, this time she wanted answers.

"I didn't tell them because..." Dave stopped himself as he tired to find a way to explain it to Jess. "Because mum was the one who phoned Owen."

"Wait, Helen?!" questioned Jess surprised to learn about this.

"I should have know better!" knew Dave in anger. "From day one, she's always been against everything I do for Perry. She hates her."

_"I'd say she's scared for you."_ admitted Jess in honestly.

"Scared?" questioned Dave in shock. "She a soldier!"

"_Normal_ soldiers, don't have a dinosaur moving about freely in their house." reminded Jess. "Helen's just acting the same way any mother would. She's scared that Perry could hospitalize you or even kill you. I know i'd be like that."

Dave wanted to say something, but Jess did have a good point. Helen is simply acting the same way any mother or person would. Even if Perry wouldn't hurt any one intentionally, people are still going to be scared around because she's Velociraptor. Not some dog that might be aggressive around food.

Calming down, Dave opened the passenger window to let some fresh air into the van.

"You wouldn't mind if I turned the radio on? Would you?" asked Dave to Jess.

"Sure, might as well listen to some music." admitted Jess.

Turning on the radio, Dave tired to find a decent frequency to listen to.

_'Cos I'm coming at cha, like a dark horse'_

"Not this!" snapped Dave horrified at the song.

But as he tried to turn it off, Perry banged against the van, letting out a angry roar in disagreement.

"I think Perry like this song." guessed Jess sarcastically.

Much to Dave's horror, they drove on with the music still playing...

"MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

**So I've been having some thoughts... well, two actually;**

**1\. How would you feel if I change the Title to 'Jurassic Bonds' after Dave and Perry's relationship?**

**2\. How do you think Claire should react to Perry?**


	12. Claire

**It's time to see whether or not Dave can impress Claire enough for Perry to go to Jurassic World**

* * *

_X Masrani lab..._

By sun rise, the long journey had begin to show. Both Dave and Jess look like wrecks, Dave more sense he took over for Jess half way on their journey so she can rest. And Perry was starting to get very impatient, banging against the van wall and barking to be let free.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jess drained of all her energy.

"We should be." answered Dave scanning the road ahead for anything strange.

Suddenly, both Jess and Dave's eyes locked onto something stunning...

The Masrani lab, seemingly glowing under the orange sun rise. Even though there wasn't a dinosaur in clear sight, it still gave off that same feeling as Jurassic World.

"_Oh my god..."_ whispered Dave in shock.

Turning their heads towards each other, Dave and Jess cracked up a smile in joy.

They had finally made it, but now they needed to convince this Claire person to take Perry to Isle Nublar.

Driving up to the entrance, Dave was forced to stop the van as two guards walked up. Knocking on the window, both guards waited as Dave lowered his window.

"Um, we're here for Claire. We need to talk to her." asked Dave from his seat.

"I'm sorry, Claire isn't seeing anyone right now. You'll have to comeback later." explained one of the guards.

But after coming so far and going through a major family argument, Dave wasn't going to take no for an answer. He needed to get the guards to let them through, and he knew just now...

Stepping out of the van, Dave cleared his mind as the guards stepped back in confusion.

"Can I, Can I just show you guys something?" asked Dave in a rather calm fashion.

Confused and understandably cautious, the guards followed Dave around to the back of the van. Unlocking the van door, Dave took a step back as Perry emerge from the darkness, letting out a loud and intimidating roar. Instantly, the guards jumped back in shock as Dave closed the van doors locking Perry back in.

"Maybe I'll leave her here, while I go find Claire." suggested Dave as the guards calmed down.

"I'll go get Claire." agreed one guards not wanting to wait with a velociraptor next to him.

"Let em through!" ordered the other guard.

Getting back in the van, Dave drove through the gate as one guard entered the lab to get Claire.

"So, how we gonna convince here?" asked Jess as she got out of van.

"We show her what Perry can do." answered Dave as he joined her beside the side of the van.

"Are you sure that will work?" doubted Jess understandably.

"I hoping." admitted Dave not to sure weather that plan would actually work.

And for good reason, there was no telling how this Claire person was gonna to react to Perry. For all Dave dreaded, she could have Perry shot as soon as she sees her, or even have her locked up like a caged animal.

"So, what do you think this Claire is like?" asked Jess wondering what Claire actually looked like.

"She's probably gonna be like one of those, nerdy, old, scientist you see in the films." guessed Dave wondering the same thing.

But he couldn't have been more wrong...

Emerging from the lab, Claire walked along side the same guard at the gate. Unable to take his eyes off her, Dave felt completely gobsmacked. Claire wasn't at all what Dave thought she was, she was actually rather stunning. Her ginger hair standing out over the snow - white lab coat she wore. And her eyes seemed to give Dave that strange pull to learn more about her.

"_Yeah, that's so nerdy._" whispered Jess just as surprised as Dave.

"So, you must be Mr Hanzul." greeted Claire having heard about Dave from Owen.

"Dave. Dave Hanzul." introduced Dave shaking Claire's hand politely. "And this is my friend, Jess Mistletoe ."

"Pleasure to meet you." greeted Jess calmly.

"Owen told me you'd be coming soon." admitted Claire surprise of how tall Dave actually was in person. "Is your little story true?"

"Yes, and I can prove it." answered a certain Dave. "On one condition."

"Which is?" asked Claire skeptically about weather what she's heard about Dave are true.

"You don't shoot her, harm her, or even try anything without mine or her permission." settled Dave making sure he could trust Claire.

"Very well." agreed Claire rather easily.

With that sorted, all three made their way to the back of the van. Even from outside, Claire could hear something moving about inside the van. The very van itself was shaking about, even the sound of scraping metal swept into her ears. Something was defiantly in that van.

"Just, step back." advised Dave to Claire.

Claire didn't bother arguing with that at all, whatever was in that van clearly needed some space to move about.

"Perry? It's me, Dave." asked Dave knocking on the van door.

As soon as Perry heard Dave's voice, she began to calm down and started growling as she rubbed herself against the van wall.

"I'm gonna let you out. Don't try anything, but keep cautious." advised Dave as he opened the van door.

_"Perry?"_ whispered Claire in confusion to Jess.

"It's what he named her." explained Jess.

_"He named her, after a platypus?"_

"I heard that!" snapped Dave hearing Claire's question.

"After the popstar, Perry." revealed Jess. "He gets snappy when people asked that."

Slowly, Dave opened up the van door before reaching his hand out into it. Carefully, Dave back off, and to nearly everyone's shock, a velociraptor slowly crept out following Dave's hand.

From her where she was standing, Claire could see her guards reaching for their guns. But while she felt just as scared as they did, she wasn't going to break Dave's promise.

_"No!" _whispered Claire to her guards.

Unsure of weather or not she was crazy, the guards held back from their guns. But they all struggled to stop themselves from reaching back as Dave carefully back off next to Claire as Perry kept calm, still following Dave's hand.

Confident Perry wasn't going to do anything, Dave reached out for Claire's hand as he pulled it towards Perry.

"Dave! What are you-"

"It's okay. She's not gonna try anything." assured Dave as he placed Claire's hand onto Perry's snort.

Straight away, Claire closed her eyes in fear as she thought Perry was gonna bite her hand off. But to her surprise, nothing happened... Opening her eyes, Claire could see that she still had her hand, in fact, Perry had began using Claire's hand as a scratching stick. Rubbing her snort into Claire's hand and barking in happiness.

"She's smooth, she's so smooth." shudder Claire in shock and amazement.

All around her, guards lost their fear as confusion and amazement overcame them. At least now, Perry wasn't going to get shot.

Moving away from Claire and to Dave and Jess, Perry rubbed her head along side Dave's arms.

_"Perry. Like. Ginger Lady." _admitted Perry in sign language.

"What's she doing." asked Claire not knowing why Perry was moving her claws about weirdly.

"She likes your ginger hair." explained Dave giving Perry a playful knuckle head.

"Wait? Sign language?" realized Claire in amazement.

"Yeah, he taught her it when she was four months old." admitted Jess scratching Perry's back.

"Well people could teach an ape or person sign language, why not a raptor?" added Dave.

"No, Dave. You don't get it." stopped Claire as she examined Perry. "We've tried teaching sign language to raptors for ages. Not one raptor has even been able to say their own name! What else can Perry do?"

"Well..." answered Dave as he tried to list down everything Perry can do in his mind. "She's self-aware, capable of problem solving, rather good at playing dead."

"How sociable is she with other raptors?" asked Claire already very impressed.

"Actually, that's why we're here." revealed Jess.

"Owen told us in another month, Perry will be too dangerous to be around." explained Dave as Claire listened carefully. "He said we should take her to Jurassic World to be safe."

Claire thought carefully for a moment. It made sense why Dave had come to her with Perry, he doesn't want her to get hurt or hurt someone else. And Claire did want to know just how Perry can be so smart.

"If Perry was just a normal raptor, I wouldn't really care." admitted Claire as she made up her mind. "But she's not... So, it's only fair we find how she became so smart."

"Wait- You mean, you'll take Perry?!" asked Dave in disbelief.

"Yes." answered Claire certain about her decision.

There wasn't any words that could describe how relived Dave and Jess were. Now, they knew they had a chance of finding Perry a safe place to live.

"You do know she'll have to be put in a cage for transportation?" reminded Claire.

"Yeah, we know." assured Jess.

"Thank you so much Claire." thanked Dave trying not to break down in tears.

By now, Perry had gone back to rubbing her head into Claire's lab coat. Obviously just as happy as everyone else. But as Dave wiped away a tear, he knew this wasn't the end of their problems...

Impressing Claire was only one part done, the next is getting Perry to socialize with other raptors...

* * *

**Next chapter, we head to the legendary Island that we're all hoping to see very soon...**


	13. Jurassic World

**It is time to finally head to the very place we're all hoping to see very soon, Jurassic World. (And if you're wondering why I know so much, there's actually a website of the island. Just type in Jurassic World website, and you'll have it come up)**

* * *

_X Isle Nublar Ferry..._

Among the shining blue sea water, the ferry plowed through the calm water to it's destination. On board the ferry, many people chatted with joy and eagerness as they prepared for the day of their lifetime. Even the little children ran about the ferry playing tag, much to their parents joy. But one person wasn't exactly as happy or joyful as everyone else...

Jess. She had only been on the ferry for 10 minutes, but throughout the entire trip, she's been constantly throwing up. Not trusting herself on the ferry, she stayed on the outside of the boat, her head out as she continued to throw up. Beside her, Dave stayed close offer as much confront as he could.

"We had to go by ferry... Why couldn't we take a flight?" asked Jess spitting out what was in her mouth.

"It's okay, we have only a few minutes left." assured Dave rubbing Jess's back.

But again, Jess threw up. It felt like her whole stomach was trying to crawl out.

_"Dave? Jess?" _called out Claire from the crowd of faces.

Emerging from the inside of the ferry, Claire caught up with Dave and Jess. Having just check up on Perry in the storage, Claire had just given Perry a slight sedative to help ease Perry from being sea sick.

"How are you feeling, Jess?" asked Claire as Jess raised her head up.

"Bloody, brilliant!" uttered Jess before vomiting again.

"She'll be fine, she has been through worse." reminded Dave. "So how's Perry?"

"She's doing well. Gave her some sedative to help with the sea sickness, but she's coping well." answered Claire waving away the stench.

But there was still something on Claire's mind. Before they came aboard the ferry, Claire had taken the time to look up Dave's person record. It just didn't make sense how someone like Dave could end up taking care of a lethal velociraptor.

"There is one thing I don't understand." admitted Claire looking out into the ocean.

"What?" asked Dave as Jess began to stop vomiting.

"You." revealed Claire. "How is it, someone like you. With no knowledge of caring for a dangerous animal, or even knowing what a dinosaur is. Ends up looking after an intelligent, dangerous raptor, like their own daughter?"

"Maybe because I never see a dangerous animal. Only my family." admitted Dave with a certain look.

At the end of the day, he didn't care if Perry was a creature that can kill him. She'll always be his family to him, no matter what.

"Parenthood, you never realize how much effort it takes." commented Claire.

"You have kids?" asked Dave.

"Nephews, I'm hoping they'll be able to come when they're ready." answered Claire thinking about them.

Suddenly, something in the corner of Jess's eye caught her attention. For her, salvation... The island was finally visible, shining under the hot tropical sun.

"There it is!" pointed a relived Jess, before throwing up again.

_X 10 minutes later..._

Finally, the ferry docked within the Ferry Landing. Dozens of excited people crowded off the ferry as they made their way into the monorail.

By now, Jess had started to feel a lot better, now she was off the ferry and onto solid ground. Calmly, she and Dave followed Claire towards the very front of the monorail, Claire wanted to make sure they both got the best view.

But once the monorail set off, Dave was know starting to feeling a bit weird. Even as the monorail moved past the green, dense undergrowth and towering trees. He just felt a bit anxious, a little on edge as if not knowing what to expect.

"What's wrong, Dave?" asked Claire seeing how anxious Dave was becoming. "You've never been to a theme park?"

"I haven't even been to Disneyland." admitted Dave.

Right then, the whole monorail erupted into lift as the cheers and shouting of passengers filled the monorail. The reason why, was right in front of them. Up ahead, the entrance gate stood tall silhouetting against the blinding sun. Those who thought they were gonna smash into it were in luck, on it's own, the gate opened up revealing the most amazing place in the world.

And Claire had only one thing to say. "Dave Hanzul, my dear Jess Mistletoe. Welcome, to Jurassic World."

Straight ahead, a large man- made lake glittered with sun yellow and ocean blue as the chorus of chatting people and calling dinosaurs swept across the monorail. Both Dave and Jess were gobsmacked, their jaws wide opened as their eyes took in the stunning scenery as the monorail passed over the lake.

As his eyes continued to take in everything, Dave spotted what look like a stadium. Like those back at Sea World, but what was strange was that a dead great white shark hanged from rope above the water, it's blood dripping from it's mouth and into the lake.

"Hey Jess, fancy a swim later?" asked Dave jokingly.

Suddenly, the water from below the shark erupted as a massive mosasaurus shot up high from the water. It's mouth snapping shut around the shark like a trap as it splashed back into the water, soaking everyone in the stands.

"Nah, I'm good." passed Jess as both of them didn't know what to say.

Eventually, the monorail stopped. Allowing everyone to walk off as others poured back in to head to the ferry. Staying close to Claire, Dave and Jess began to feel even more overwhelmed by everything as they walked up the main street.

All around them, people enjoyed the sights and sounds that the world had lost for millions of years. Every kids laughed and giggled as they ran about, some even dragging their parents to see all sort of dinosaurs. Even as the three walked on, Dave and Jess couldn't help but notice the towering statue of John Hammond. Even in death, he still continues to inspire others.

"So this is what Hammond dreamed of." pounded Dave as Claire noticed the two looking at the statue.

"Hammond pushed to do things we never thought were possible." reminded Claire holding quiet a lot of respect for what Hammond did.

"It's good to know you guys have some respect for him." admitted Jess. "To bad he's not here to see this."

"True, but he did leave us the pieces to carry on." explained Claire as they continued on through the crowd. "In the past 20 years, we've been able to achieve more then we ever thought we could. We're even beginning to consider cloning Ice Age megafauna."

"Oh. So you cloned a dinosaur, and now you want to clone a mammoth?" asked Jess sarcastically.

"Well a mammoth vs a t-rex, I'd pay to see that." admitted Dave jokingly.

A little amused by Dave's joke, Jess couldn't help but chuckle to herself. But Claire could easily see something else was going on between Dave and Jess, a little something called love.

Turning to Claire, Dave saw her give him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." answered Claire as they walked on.

Ahead, laid Hammond's lab. And Perry...

* * *

**Well, they're finally there. But they'll soon meet new faces, and not all friendly...**


	14. Protective Dad

**Time to return to Dave, as he meets a new rival...**

* * *

_X Hammond's creation lab..._

If Dave and Jess thought they've seen it all, then they're very _very_ wrong...

Inside the lab, every single scientist worked on different types of eggs and machines. Some eggs no bigger than your hand, others the size of your head. Right then, Dave spotted one clutch of eggs that brought back memories, raptor eggs.

"You okay, Dave?" asked Claire noticing Dave eyeing the eggs.

"Yeah, just looking at these eggs brings back memories." answered Dave. "I forgot how big they were."

_"I've seen bigger egg's then those."_ hinted a voice from behind Claire.

Turning around, Dave and Jess spotted a tall, brown Asian looking man. His white lab coat standing out over the black jumper under it. Yet something about him seemed a little nerdy, but in that nice, understandable way.

"Ah, Dr Wu." greeted Claire shaking his hand. "I thought you had the day off."

"I came in to see this _'special raptor'_ Owen was talking about." answered Dr Wu taking notice of Dave and Jess.

"That would be my raptor, Dave Hanzul." greeted Dave.

"And I'm Jess, Jess Mistletoe." greeted Jess not wanting to feel let out.

"Henry Wu, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." greeted Dr Wu. "I am a bit curious of how you came into possession of a velociraptor."

"Um, I... brought her." explained Dave scratching the back of his head.

_"Brought her?!"_ suddenly asked Claire just as confused and shocked as Dr Wu.

"Yeah, brought her from the the supermarket. Cost less then a bottle of coke" replayed Dave. "You guys do sell raptor eggs, right?"

"Dave, Jurassic World is very strict about taking animals off the island." explained Dr Wu. "We never sell any dinosaurs off the island."

"And if Perry was created here, then the lysine contingency would have killed her." added Claire.

"Lysine?" suddenly interrupted Jess.

_"Perry?"_ thought Dr Wu. "_That's what it's called? Perry?"_

"The lysine contingency is a control alteration we apply to all dinosaurs in Jurassic World." explained Claire. "We use it to prevent the dinosaurs spreading if they ever got off the island. Sense they get all the lysine from us, it doesn't effect them. But if they don't get any, then they go into server coma and die, because they can't make their own lysine."

"So then, why isn't Perry dead? How did she even get from here, all the way to a supermarket?" asked Dave suddenly very confused.

"That's just the thing. We-"

Suddenly, a loud series of barks swept into the lab. Followed by the sound of sparks and angry shouts.

"That's Perry!" realized Dave shooting off to find her.

Just as concerned as Dave, the other three followed Dave down the lab. Racing through the lab, Dave rushed into the holding paddock as his eyes locked onto a sight he couldn't believe was seeing.

Struggling in her holding cage, Perry bashed her cage about as a large, muscled man shocked her with an electric prod. In her cage, Perry couldn't strike back or protect herself. All she could do was call out for help, and help was here.

"Hey, HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Dave in rage.

Enraged, Dave pulled the man away from Perry before kneeing him in the gut and pushing him over. Knocking the electric prod from his hand.

"It's okay Perry, I'm here." assured Dave stroking Perry from the other side of the cage.

Catching up, the others spotted Dave shuddering as he stroked Perry who was just as terrified.

"What happened?" asked Claire in confusion.

"That goddamn raptor wouldn't shut up!" answered the man getting back up.

Instantly, Dave got back up. But Dr Wu managed to hold Dave back, if he wasn't there, Dave would have gladly struck at the man again.

"Who do you think you are doing that to MY raptor?!" growled Dave in rage.

"Vic Hoskins. Head of security." introduced Hoskins with a taste of venom in his voice.

"That's actually a good excuse." admitted Jess.

"Bullshit." growled Dave not giving a damn who he was. "You hurt my raptor again and I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, who's stopping me?" asked Hoskins not bothered by Dave's threat.

_"Me!"_ answered a familiar voice.

Turning around, everyone spotted Owen walking up to the scene. Even with him here, Dave still wanted to finish Hoskins once and for all.

"That raptor is here for important reason." explained Owen. "So if you even want to keep your job, you'd keep your prods and gun down."

Reluctantly, Hoskins lowered his electric prod as he walked off. His eyes locking with Dave's as he left.

_"Bitch."_ whispered Dave calming down.

"How can a guy like that be head of security? questioned Jess disgusted with Hoskins attitude.

"Hoskins was head of the 'clean up' operation in 2001, when Pteranodons flu over Canada." explained Dr Wu. "When the company saw his skills during the operation, they hired him. Now he's in charge of keep tourist safe and keeping poachers off the island."

"Do I look like I care?" snapped Dave.

Turning his attention to Perry, Dr Wu understood Claire's and Owens interest in this particular raptor. Even though she was horrified by the attack, Perry had begun to calm down.

"I can see why you guys want to research her." admitted Dr Wu as everyone else turned their attention to Perry. "She doesn't seem to behave like normal raptors."

"Normal is boring." admitted Jess.

"So, now she's here. What do we do next?" asked Dave not thinking they'd actually get this far.

"Well, personally. I wanna see how sociable she really is." admitted Owen.

"As in, put her with another raptor?" asked Dave worried for Perry.

"Yeah, if you say she's never seen another raptor. Then it'll be interesting to see how she reacts." added Claire.

While it was a good idea, today probably wasn't the best day to carry it out. After her shocking experience, the last Perry needs is even more stress.

"Maybe we should try it tomorrow." advised Dave. "Being electrocuted is enough for one day."

Understandably, everyone could see Dave's point. But Perry couldn't stay in this cage forever, she needs somewhere more open to spend her time here.

"Here, help me move her to the holding pen." asked Owen as he and Dave carried Perry inside her cage.

The holding wasn't that far away, only a minutes walk. But carry a cage with a moving man-sized dinosaur in it isn't easy, so what should have been a minute turned into a good ten minutes.

"Place here, we can open the cage and let her out." advised Owen as the two placed the cage within the holding pen.

As soon as Dave opened the cage, Perry shot out. But instead of going to Dave like she normally does, Perry seemed amazed and confuse by her new surroundings. The holding pen stood far to high for her to climb over, but in truth why would she?

There was plenty of undergrowth for her to take shade in under the blazing sun, and more dirt for her to roll in then at her home. For once, she could make a mess and not be told off for it.

"She clearly likes it." pointed out Dave as Perry ran about across the pen. "She'll be safe here right?"

"Yeah, we don't show out raptors as attractions. So no one will disturb her." assured Owen.

Satisfied that she'll be okay, Owen and Dave headed out of the pen. But just as Owen made his way out, Perry suddenly shot to Dave. Rubbing her head into Dave as if begging him to stay.

"Perry, listen to me. This is where your staying, I have to go. But I promise I'll come back tomorrow." explained Dave.

_"Promise?"_ asked Perry through sign.

"I promise." agreed Dave as he close the door.

Now all alone, Perry could continue to explore her new surroundings. And possibly, her new home...

* * *

**Man, just how will Perry react when she see's another raptor?**


	15. First meeting

**It's time to see how Perry will react when one raptor takes a little too much interest in her.**

* * *

_X Morning..._

As the burn morning sun climb up into the sky above Isle Nublar, the sound of chattering people getting up early was joined by the chorus of calling apatosaurus and bellowing triceratops. Bringing a strange warm and beautiful feeling to the morning, but else where on the island, it wasn't as happy.

Inside her holding pen, Perry has kept on calling out for Dave. Barking every minute for him, none stop sense she work up. But when Dave makes a promise, he never breaks it...

Creeping out of the undergrowth behind Perry, Dave tried to be as stealthy as Perry. Sneaking behind her as she kept on calling out, Dave carefully placed each foot softly in front of him. But he was just too loud...

Hearing something behind her, Perry turned around to see Dave creeping up on her.

"Morning Miss Bark-a-lot!" greeted Dave giving up on being stealthy.

Straight away, both Dave and Perry crashed into each other. Overjoyed, as they wrestled with one another like two little kids. However, from above the holding pen. Jess, Claire and Dr Wu watched the two from their platform.

"I'm surprised he's never been hurt, playing that rough." admitted Dr Wu trying to make sense of Dave and Perry's relationship.

"He has been scratched a couple of times." revealed Jess seeing the many scratches Dave has received from Perry.

_"Must of." thought Claire in silence._

While the other three were pounding over that, Owen had just made his way into the pen. While he did admire Dave and Perry getting along like a father and daughter, Owen knows not matter how much Perry cares about Dave, he can't be her substitute for a raptor. She needs to be comfortable around other raptors.

"Um, Dave?" called Owen as he walked over to the two.

"Morning, Owen." greeted Dave as he got back up. "So, how is this gonna work?"

"We introduce her to the group leader, for no more than 15 minutes." explained Owen as Perry rubbed against Dave's leg. "If he accepts her, then tomorrow we'll try the whole group."

"Alright, Barry! Let Blue out!" ordered Owen.

"On it." called back Barry as he began to open the gate for Blue.

_"Blue?"_ thought Dave in confusion. "Why would you name a raptor Blue?"

"Why would you name a raptor Perry?" asked Owen.

"Touche..." admitted Dave not being able to argue with that.

Soon, Barry opened up the gates. Slowly but cautiously, Blue crept out. His dark-water blue scales shining under the burning sun. But Dave could see something about Blue that he doesn't see in Perry, Blue may listen to Owen, but he still has that raptor instinct. Something that makes him more aggressive than Perry.

At first, Blue began sniffing the pen, combing where Perry has been pacing up and down, not really taking much notice of Perry. And for a few seconds, Perry doesn't notice Blue either, still rubbing along side Dave's leg. It wasn't until Blue started to growl around where Perry had been, that she notice him.

There wasn't any way of describing the shock on Perry's face, her yellow slight eyes seemed both scared and curious of the sight of another raptor. All hope rested on her responding positively to Blue, if not, then finding another option would not be easy.

Blue on the other hand didn't show any hesitation, in fact he seemed to take a liking to Perry right on sight. There was just something about Perry, her body, her scent, her eyes that seemed to draw Blue's attention. For Blue, it was like love on first sight.

Slowly but cautiously, both Blue and Perry crept towards each other. Both of them not sure what the other would do, much to everyone's tense concerns for Perry. But as soon as both Perry and Blue locked eyes together, something seemed to clam down Perry. Almost by instinct, she could sense that Blue wasn't a threat to hr or Dave.

Blue, not really sure what to do, began to rubbed his head along side Perry's neck. Both of them purring at the warmth of the others scales.

For Dave, this was great. Perry wasn't showing any fear to Blue, despite never seeing another raptor. His concern and fear died down under a wave of joy and relief, just like that of a dad.

"She's not scared at all." realized Dave with joy.

"Well that's a relief." agreed Owen.

"Aww, Blue likes Perry." commented Jess seeing how much the two were interacting.

But then Blue took it a little too far...

Following his instincts, Blue moved behind Perry. And to Perry's shock, tried to mount her. Distressed, Perry yelped out in shock as Blue tried again.

"Yeah, he _really_ likes her." added Claire shocked by what Blue was trying to do... reproduce.

Instantly, Dave switched from calm and happy to protective and enrage. There was no way he was going to allow any raptor to try and mount Perry!

"Hey! Get off her!" yelled Dave in anger, running right at Blue.

"Dave! Wait, he'll go for you!" warned Owen trying to stop Dave.

But Dave instantly threw himself between a scared and violated Perry and Blue. But Dave's move only made things a lot more worse, and even more dangerous for himself.

Confused by this sudden stranger standing between him and his mate, Blue only took him as one thing... food.

Unlike Perry, Blue isn't purely tamed. He still goes by both his brains and his natural instincts, so any person else other than Owen, is prey...

To everyone's sudden shock, Blue began to advance towards Dave. His body low with his claws out, ready to strike at Dave. Realizing what he has just got himself into, Dave tried to get back to Owen, but Blue blocked his path, and getting ready to strike.

"BLUE! DO NOT ATTACK!" ordered Owen, but Blue wasn't showing any signs of listening.

Sensing the right moment, Blue pounced at Dave. His claws out with his teeth bared, aiming right for Dave's throat. All Jess and the others could do was look on in hopelessness.

"DAVE!"

Suddenly, Perry rammed into Blue. Knocking him aside as she locked her jaw around his snout, Perry wasn't going to take anyone harm Dave, raptor or not. Trying to break free, Blue slashed at Perry's right eye, just missing blinding her, but still driving his claws deep beside her face. Overwhelmed with pain, Perry released her hold on Blue, but still keeping herself between Dave and Blue.

Now, Blue was completely submissive. His body low to show Perry had won as he retreated back to his paddock.

"Lock the gate!" ordered Owen instantly.

Within a flash, Barry locked up the gate. Preventing Blue from getting back out. Within seconds, everyone rushed to Dave's aid. But Dave was concerned about Perry, she now had a deep slash mark just missing her right eye, blooding running down her scales as she hid her head into Dave's chest.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's over." assured Dave stroking Perry, trying to comforted her.

"Dr Wu, get the vet. Deep cut near her eye." asked Claire to Dr Wu.

Not wasting a moment, Dr Wu went off to get the vet. But Perry was still quivering in shock and pain, never before had she experienced something as painful as scary as that.

It won't be the last time either...

* * *

**Poor Perry, I'm sure it's a little too soon to be go that far into a relationship. Don't you think Blue?**


	16. Dave's crush

**After a scary and violating first meeting, everyone is keen to make sure Perry is taken care of. But Claire still has something on her mind...**

* * *

_X Hammond's creation Lab..._

Within the lab, Jess, Owen and Dr Wu gathered around at the window of the operating theater, along with a lot of scientist. But right now, the last thing that any of them needed was more company.

"Go on, you got eggs to look after. Get back to your post." ordered Dr Wu.

With that, the other scientist left the scene. But to be far, you can't blame them for wanting to watch what was going on...

In the operating theater, Perry laid on the operating table. Barely awake from the sedative to stop her from feeling enough pain. The wound along her right eye had finally stop bleeding, but it was still open, and if not treated, it can become infected.

Beside her, Dave remained close to her. Right now, all Dave could think of doing was comforting her, constantly stroking Perry as Claire got out the antibiotics to treat Perry's wound.

"It's okay, Perry. You've been through worse than this." assured Dave as Perry tried to move her head up while still half asleep. "Remember when you ate rat poisoning? Had to pump your stomach with the hose pipe, just to save you."

Still half asleep, Perry let out a weak, purr. She did always have a good sense of humor.

Finally getting out the correct amount of antibiotics, Claire gently injected it into Perry's neck. Even though she had only known Perry for a few days, Claire had already began to grow a soft spot for the clever raptor. Seeing Perry like this was just as hard for her, but nowhere near as hard for Dave.

Turning his attention to Claire, Dave spotted her taking a blood sample from Perry's hide.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Dave in concern.

"We need to see if she's already picked up any diseases. And I want to test her DNA." explained Claire putting her blood sample away.

"How long will the sedative take to wear off?" asked Dave knowing that they had done all they can.

"At least half an hour. We'll leave her in near to keep a close eye on her." explained Claire to Dave. "Through you might want to stay away from Blue."

"What was I meant to do?! Stand there as another raptor tried to fuck her?!" snapped Dave shocked by Claire's advise.

"You were nearly killed!" reminded Claire still seeing the image of Blue leaping at Dave in her mind. "And now Perry's ended up like this because you were too protective."

Dave wanted to say something, but Claire was right. Dave is no fool, but in truth, only a proper idiot would put themselves between a frisky male raptor. How were Helen and Sam going to react if Blue did kill Dave? Knowing that the creature that killed him was the same species they had lived with?

Seeing how bad Dave was beginning to feel, Claire turn her attention back to helping Perry. Carefully and gently, both Dave and Claire lifted Perry down onto a soft bed to sleep in peace. At least in here, she wouldn't be woken up by the sound of machines and people. But there still the matter of cheering up Dave, and Claire had a rather smart idea. She could clearly see that Dave liked Jess a lot, and they are in Jurassic World. While it may be the best place to have fun, it could also be the best place to fall in love.

"Maybe you and Jess should go exploring for the day?" suggested Claire.

"Exploring? Explore what?" asked Dave a little confused.

"Your on a island full of dinosaurs." reminded Claire. "You could try going through the Bamboo forest, or the Gyrosphere, or visiting T Rex Kingdom."

"Why me and Jess though?" asked Dave not understanding why it had to be just them.

"So you two can get to know each other better." explained Claire.

Right then, Dave realized what Claire actually meant. Taking Jess out on a date!

"You mean, take her out on a date?!" realized Dave in shock.

"Sort of." admitted Claire.

"Why would I do that?" asked Dave trying to cover up his liking for Jess.

"There's no point hiding it, Dave." reminded Claire. "You clearly like her. So you might as well take her out."

"Claire, I'm Dave Hanzul. Not Mr Grey." reminded Dave not impressed by Claire suggestion.

But to be fair, that actually wasn't a bad idea. Considering what had just happened, and how much left of the day, it may actually do Dave and Jess some good to go out for a bit together.

But as Dave and Claire left the operating theater to let Perry get some sleep, they were unaware that someone was watching them...

_X Elsewhere..._

By hacking the security camera, Ranger was able to hear and see every bit of what was going on in Jurassic World. How else was he able to steal information from them?

"Ranger?" called a spy.

Turning his attention from the camera, Ranger looked back to the spy.

"What info do you have about this Dave bloke?" asked Ranger keen to know more about Dave's relationship with this raptor.

"Currently on a drama course. Lives with both his mother and father, Helen Dales and Sam Hanzul." informed the spy.

"What about his raptor though?" asked Ranger as the two walked out to a large container.

"Perry. 7 months old. Exceptionally smart for a raptor. And really cares about Dave" revealed the spy.

This was interesting for Ranger, a raptor that actually cares about people. But these animals only care about one thing... food.

But with a raptor as smart as this 'Perry', Ranger can easily break her into being on of his experimental pets. And if Dave wasn't going to hand her over, then Ranger knows just how to.

"Send our troops to the restricted area of the island. And pick up Dave's parents while your act it." ordered Ranger.

Instantly, the spy went off to carry out Ranger's order. But then they stopped themselves as they thought of something, did Ranger want to take the large container to the island with him?

"Are you sure you want to take that?" asked the spy concerned about what was _in_ the container.

"More than sure..." answered a certain Ranger.

As the spy left, Ranger looked into the container. Peeping his eyes though, Ranger watched as a large fierce carnivore rose up from it's chained prison and let out a massive, heart tearing roar. A roar of a killer of kings... Spinosuarus.

* * *

**Well come on, there was no way I was going to leave that one dinosaur out. And we all what will follow soon...**


	17. Tyrannophobia Rex

**With Perry recovering from her meeting with Blue, Dave is about to find out Jess has a rather reasonable phobia. Of the Tyrant King... no queen.**

* * *

_X Winston's Steakhouse..._

Much to Dave's surprise, Jess was actually alright with spending the day with him. Perry's first meeting with Blue was as tense and scary for her as it was for everyone else. But despite being on an island full of dinosaurs, Dave and Jess had only begun eating at Winston's Steakhouse. At least here there some sense of home...

"Nice steak." complimented Dave as he tucked into his dinner.

"If Perry was here, she'd be tearing though all the steak in this building." joked Jess as she enjoyed her meal.

But Jess stopped herself as she saw how her joke had gotten to Dave. He had stopped eating and was now beginning to play with his food, his mind somewhere else as he thought back to Perry in the operating theater.

"Dave, I'm sorry." apologized Jess quickly.

"It's okay, Perry wouldn't want me to be worried." admitted Dave assuring Jess.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." suggested Jess as the two finished off their meals.

But to be fair, where would they go? Jurassic World is a big place, and there's no way they could see all of it in one day. So, the best option was to do what everyone does at theme parks... go to the most popular place. But where was that?

As the waiter came to give Dave the check, Dave did have one question to ask.

"Excuse me, what's the most popular place here?" asked Dave as he paid for the meal.

"That would be T-Rex Kingdom." answered the waiter.

Almost instantly, Jess felt her heart jump. There was something about T-Rex Kingdom that she hadn't told Dave yet.

"Um, what's the _second_ most popular place?" asked Jess confusing Dave.

"The Bamboo forest, follow the main route and you'll find it." pointed the waiter as the two left the building.

But something seemed a bit strange for Dave, he's never seen Jess like this. It was almost like she was... fearful.

"Why don't you want to go to T-Rex Kingdom?" asked Dave keen to know what was going on with Jess.

"I... just... rather not go." lied Jess rubbing her arm.

"What, are you like, scared of T-Rexes or something?" asked Dave.

Finally, Jess gave up. Dave had already figured it out, so she might as well tell him.

"Um...Yeah." admitted Jess quietly.

"Wha- seriously?" asked Dave again not believing what Jess was actually saying. She was basically saying she has a phobia of T-Rex.

"Dave, don't mess me. I actually am." admitted Jess in mood for joking about.

"How can you be scared of a T-Rex?" questioned Dave.

It didn't really make really sense, Jess has lived with a velociraptor in her life for 7 months. Surely a T-Rex should be no different? But there was a really strong reason for Jess's phobia...

"It was a long time ago, before I knew you..." explained Jess as the memories of terrifying event came back into mind.

_X San Diego, 1997..._

_Among the night sky and shining street lights. People had begun going about their normal routine, __clubbing, going out for dinner, or just enjoying a night stroll. Near by, a young Jess was happily walking with her granddad. She only a little girl on that night, but this was the night that would haunt her for all her life..._

_All of sudden, the quite night sky was shattered by the screaming of terrified people as driver hit their reverse. Within seconds, people began running in fear while horrified driver reversed into each other just to get away. Confused and concerned for his granddaughter, Jess's granddad picked Jess up so that she couldn't be trampled on by the stampede of screaming faces. _

_Suddenly, both Jess and her granddad spotted the cause of all this, and it shook their very minds. Lumbering into view, a massive male T-Rex chased one of the few drivers reversing away from it. But soon it turned it's reptilian eyes to the waves of scared people running in fear from it. _

"I was there, during the San Diego Incident." explained Jess. "What should have been a calm, relaxing night. Was turned into a living nightmare."

_Hiding behind an upturned car, Jess and her granddad kept low as they watched the T-Rex chase the crowd of people. Trying it's luck, the T-rex lunged at the crowd, sending people falling over, just out of the reach of the set it's banana-sized teeth. One unlucky man made a dash for a nearby shop, but the T-Rex spotted his attempt at escape. Seeing an easy meal, the T-Rex clamped down on the man before he could get away, crunching down on the man, the T-Rex tore him apart, tearing flesh and crushing bone._

"I saw things, no one should ever have to see." shuddering Jess as she remembered the amount of blood and flesh on that day.

_Finished with what was left of the man, the T-Rex wandered about trying to sniff out another easy meal._

_But as Jess and her granddad_ _tried to get to safety, the T-Rex spotted them trying to move away. Letting out a heart-jumping bellow, the T-Rex stomped over to Jess and her granddad. Consumed with fear for his granddaughter, Jess's granddad pick up Jess in his arms as he made a made dash away from the towering dinosaurs._

_But their attempted escape only excited the T-Rex, causing it to chase after them. Holding on to her granddad, Jess could see the T-Rex easily catching up as it let out another loud bellow, revealing a mouth full of blood stained teeth._

"We tried to get away, but it spotted us." continued Jess as she struggled to carry on.

_Desperately__, Jess's granddad ran over to another upturned car._

_"Get in, Jess! Now!" yelled Jess's granddad desperately._

_Quickly, Jess crawled into the upturned car. As her granddad tried to crawl in, Jess tired to help pull him in, pulling his jacket in an attempt to get him in faster. Suddenly, the sound of crunching bones rippled into Jess's ears as her granddad accepted his grim fate._

_"I'm sorry, Jess..." whimpered Jess's granddad in tears._

_Within seconds, Jess's granddad was dragged out screaming, his legs trapped in the jaw of the T-Rex._

_"NOOOO!" screamed Jess in horror._

_But all she could do was listen as the sound of her granddad's screams was replaced by oozing blood and crackling bones. __Horrified and all alone, Jess curled up in the upturned car as the T-Rex continued it's rampage through out the town..._

_X Bamboo Forest..._

"I was found by rescue officers the following day, when my parents found out about what happened..." Jess stopped herself as she broke down into tears.

Trying to help, Dave wrapped his arms around Jess as she kept on crying.

"It's okay, it's okay. No one's made of stone." assured Dave.

"And... I worry about you, because I'm scared that's what Perry could do to you." admitted Jess as she wiped her tears away.

Looking around, Dave tried to think of something to say. He never knew Jess had suffered so much, but he's still cares about Jess. And in way, Claire was right. He really was beginning to love Jess.

Taking in a deep breath, Dave prepared himself for what he was about to say. "Look, everyone in the world has lost someone close to them. But what do we when they're not along side us? We keep going, because that's what they would want us to do. And as long as I'm here with you, I'll keep going by your side. As you have with me."

Deeply touched by his words, Jess looked up into Dave's eyes. And at that moment, something seemed to spark in their eyes. Leaning in, both seemed close to kissing. But Jess quickly shot off into the Bamboo Forest, keen to follow, Dave chased after her. But Jess had disappeared among the towering bamboos.

"Jess? Where are you?" called Dave out hoping to find her.

"I'm right here!" called out Jess.

But still, Dave couldn't see Jess among the greenery and plants. Suddenly, Dave caught a glimpse of Jess moving about among the bamboo. Chasing after her, Dave caught Jess in his arms as he began tickling Jess. Unable to stay calm, Jess laughed out as the two fell over onto the leave covered ground.

Kneeling up, Jess quickly pecked Dave with a small kiss on his cheek, completely shocking Dave. Turning to Jess, Dave was unable to take his eyes off Jess as the two felt the same love for each other in their hearts.

Leaning in, Dave and Jess closed their eyes as the two kissed each other. Both of them overwhelmed with love and lust for each other, and neither showing any signs of stopping.

_"Um... Dave?" asked a sudden voice._

Stopping what they were doing, both Dave and Jess looked up to see Owen standing a few feet away. Clearing seeing all of Dave and Jess's little make out.

"You two having fun?" asked Owen keeping it cool.

"Um.. you could say that." admitted Jess scratching her head in embarrassment.

"How come your here anyway?" asked Dave as the two got up.

"Something's happened, you might want to see for yourself." revealed Owen.

Suddenly concerned, Dave and Jess followed Owen back to the lab.

Now feeling completely different for each other...

* * *

**... I don't know what to say.**


	18. STOOOP!

**It's time to get back to our friends, as they learn something very shocking. And then Perry does the unthinkable...**

* * *

_X Hammond's creation lab..._

On any other day, the entire lab would be buzzing with the chorus of young dinosaurs breaking free from their shells and working machinery. But as the sun began to set on the island, there was more dangerous, disturbing situation developing in the lab.

Rushing through the lab, Dave, Jess and Owen saw everyone gathered around the main interface on the board. Turning around, Claire spotted the three making their way towards the crowd.

"Claire, what's going on?" asked Dave in confusion.

"Someone's sent us a message." explained Claire as she helped the three through the crowd.

Making their way through the crowd, all four reach the front with Hoskins looking up as well. At any other day, Dave would gladly rip his face off. But right now, there was something else to worry about.

From the operating theater, Perry had woken up from her sleep. Although she couldn't hear all of what was being said, she could still make out some of it, and see what was going on.

Up on the interface, a face of a fairly old man appeared. His dark-brown menacing eyes brought shivers down nearly everyone's spines, while his brown cap seemed to hide something under it. Just what it was, no one wanted to know.

_"Dave Hanzul, I presume?"_ _questioned the man looking right at Dave._

"How do you know me?" asked Dave not even knowing this guy.

_"Oh, I've had my eye on you for sometime now." revealed the man. "More so on your pet."_

Then it finally made sense to everyone. Whoever this person was, was contacting them for one thing, Perry.

"And who the hell are you talking about my raptor?" asked Dave going into his 'protective dad' mode.

_"I never thought you'd ask." chuckled the man in amusement. "I am-"_

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO YOU ARE!" snapped Dave interrupting the man.

_"You should." warned the man acting more serious. "I am Ranger, the one man who can break the will of any dinosaur. Know by all and feared by all."_

"Not by me." whispered Hoskins not threaten by Ranger at all.

_"So, here is what you are going to do." explained Ranger. "You are going to drop off your 'Platypus-named friend' to the restricted end of the island. And hand her over to me."_

"And if I don't?" questioned Dave not buying what Ranger was saying.

What was Ranger going to do anyway? Hunt him down, make fun of him if he didn't? No, something even worse.

_Turning his camera to the side, Ranger revealed something that made everyone's heart stop. Both Helen and Sam were chained up close to a large cage, while Sam looked alright, Helen was covered in bruises and cuts, all signs of the kidnapping they had both gone through._

"MUM! DAD!" yelled Dave trying to get their attention.

_But both of them were unconscious, unable to hear their own son calling for them._

_"Then, I'll introduce your parents to my own pet." answered Ranger as something smashed about within the cage._

Within seconds, a large roar cut into everyone's ears. Even Perry could feel it from within the operating theater.

_"You have one hour to deliver her." warned Ranger as he turned off the camera._

This was bad, now Dave has to deal with his parents lives on the line. He obviously wanted them back, but at the same, he didn't want to give Perry to the very man holding them hostage.

"What kind of dinosaur was that?" wondered Jess trying to get back her hearing.

"Spinosaurus." answered Owen knowing that roar straight away. "The largest predator to live, far bigger than T-Rex."

By now, everyone had started to grow concerned. Not for Dave's parents, by the news about the Spinosaurus. They never created the Spinosaurus, it was far too dangerous. But there was always the chance that Ranger would set it onto Jurassic World. And that would cause chaos.

"So what now?" asked Jess looking for answers. "We just give Ranger Perry?"

"No! Of course we won't do that." Hoskin set straight. "But we can't let Ranger release that Spinosaurus."

"I just don't understand!" admitted Dave unable to stay calm. "Why does he want Perry? She's just a normal raptor!"

"Actually... she's not." admitted Claire sheepishly.

"What?" questioned Dave in confusion.

Now, everyone was interested in what Claire was going on about. How could Perry not be a normal raptor?

"I ran the test on Perry's blood sample." revealed Claire remembering the results from the test. "We all know, that we use amphibian DNA to fill in the gene gaps in our dinosaurs."

"Yes, which causes the mutation. We all know that?" admitted Owen.

"So if Perry was created here, then she should have amphibian DNA within her... She doesn't." went on Claire. "She actually has _human_ DNA."

Dave's entire world suddenly turned upside down, the one raptor he's know sense a hatchling, was more human than he thought. But in truth, it did make some sense. Everything Perry, her intelligence, her behavior. It was like Perry was a person in a raptor's body.

"Human DNA? That's crazy!" reminded Hoskins in disbelief.

"It is, but... think of it." reminded Jess. "Self-realization, her bond of Dave, her intelligence. Maybe her human DNA has made her more 'human' than raptor."

From the operating theater, Perry had just about heard all of it. And just like Dave, she too couldn't believe it. Overwhelmed with shock, Perry tried to keep herself standing as she felt her legs loosing balance.

"That's why Ranger want's Perry." Claire made sense. "She's his perfect creation. And he wants her back."

"But she's not his raptor!" reminded Dave in anger. "She's my pet! My daughter! My own family!"

From the operating theater, Perry caught all of Dave's words. And deep in her heart, it touched her to know that he still cares about her even if she's not a normal raptor. But other people had other stuff to say about that...

"So you'd rather keep that bag of scales then your own parents?!" reminded Hoskins.

"I rather keep them both!" Dave set straight.

Now of all moments, wasn't the best for Hoskins to be chewing out Dave.

"Really? Because if you did, you would've told your parents about all this!" reminded Hoskins. "Or better yet, you would have killed your stupid lizard, way before all this happened!"

That was it! Dave had heard enough. Hoskin was dead meat!

Yelling in anger, Dave rammed Hoskins into the floor. Sending staff running out of the way, none of them wanted to get involved in this. Seeing the fight, Perry barked in rage, she needed to stop this. Using all her strength, Perry slammed against the window again and again, trying to break through.

"You two! This doesn't help anyone." yelled Owen trying to break up the fight.

But both Dave and Hoskin threw Owen away as the two kept going. Fighting back, Hoskin slammed Dave off him as he caught Dave in a choke hold. But to his surprise and, Dave managed to grab his face. With all his force, Dave forced his thumb into Hoskin's eye, forcing Hoskin to release him.

Getting back up, both Hoskin and Dave ran straight for each other. But finally, Perry smashed her way out of the operating theater, sending glass flying in all directions. Shielding their eyes, everyone look back to see Perry sending in Dave's and Hoskin's way. Her head low as she caught her breath.

"Move it, scaly!" yelled Hoskin's.

"Perry! Stay out of this!" warned Dave.

But Perry didn't...

Instead, she rose her head up as she took in a large breath and did the unthinkable.

"STOOOP!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm fairly certain Ceaser would be proud. But come on, you wouldn't expect a raptor to talk.**

**Also, been watching the new trailer a lot. So things may change as the story goes along. But MAN it looks good!**


	19. The plan

**Time to get back as the group comes up with a risky plan to stop Ranger...**

* * *

_X Continuing where we left off..._

The entire lab was silent, both Dave and Hoskin were shocked. Not even a single person could believe or _want to_ believe what Perry just did. She spoke. A GODDAMN RAPTOR!

"She spoke, she spoke." whispered Claire in shocked amazement.

Even Perry herself couldn't believe she just spoke. Sign language was hard enough for her to do, actually talking was something her or Dave thought she could ever archive.

_"Fighting. Ourselves. Will not. Stop. Ranger."_ reminded Perry through sign language. _"Only. As one. Can we. Win."_

Trying to shake off his shock, Dave realized she was right. Taking his rage out on other wasn't going to get his parents back, they need to work together to save not just his parents, but all of Isle Nublar.

"She's right." agreed Dave calming down. "Hoskin, your the best person who knows perfectly well what is like keeping people safe. We need you... _I,_ need you."

Caught off guard, Hoskin wasn't expecting Dave to even come out with that. But yet again, it was the first time Dave his shown respect to him. And that makes all the difference.

"Even if we do somehow get Perry and your parents back, we still have that spinosaur to worry about." reminded Claire.

Everyone in the building knew there was a strong chance that Ranger will release that spinosaur, and that could be the end of Jurassic World. While Hoskin and his men may of have guns, that alone isn't going to be enough. But Jess realized something, if Owen can command his raptor not to attack people. Why can't he command them to _defend_ people?

"What about the raptors?" suggested Jess.

Instantly, Perry shot her attention to Jess. She really did not want any of the raptor (especially Blue) to be around Dave again.

"The raptors are trained to follow me, not attacking people." reminded Owen.

"Maybe they don't need orders." thought Dave. "They might have that instinct in them to defend their home. You may not have trained them to, but their natural born assassins. They'll defend their home as soon as they feel there's a threat."

But even with that, Hoskin knew they weren't even close to a chance of stopping the spinosaur. Guns and talking raptor wasn't going to do a thing to an apex predator like that ,they needed something much, _much_ dangerous. Their _own_ apex predator.

"You really think a bunch of raptor's and guns would be enough? Nope, your wrong." admitted Hoskin. "The only thing that stands a _chance_ against that sail-back, is right here."

Right then, Hoskin pointed his finger at the interface of the island. Right at the center.

"In the center of the island?" wonder Claire.

"T-Rex Kingdom." realized Dave in shock.

Everyone felt a cold shock go down their spines, was Hoskin basically saying 'release the T-Rex'?

"You want to release HER?!" set Owen dead straight.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex. May not be the biggest the carnivore to live, but it's certainly the strongest." stated Hoskin knowing enough about T-Rex.

"Are you crazy? She'll be more interested in chasing people than fighting other dinosaurs!" questioned Jess.

Letting out the very creature responsible for her granddad's death was at best crazy, and damn right _insane_.

"She will be." knew Owen. "Predators like T-Rex don't like other predators invading their territory. They'll kill em just to protect their food supply."

"Why do you think they call it_ 'Survival of the fittest'_?" added Hoskin.

"But even she might not have a chance against Ranger's dinosaur!" reminded Dave.

If this spinosaur was bigger than T-rex, than surely the odd are on the dinosaurs side for winning. But Claire knew otherwise that this particular T-rex has been through worse.

"She fought raptors before, and came out alive." revealed Claire.

"Raptors?!" asked Dave in shock.

Perry too was also shocked, if this T-Rex hated raptors. Then as soon as she sees Perry, she'll probably go for her.

"The T-rex here, is very same one from Jurassic Park. And in a sense, the very first T-rex to be cloned." explained Claire from her knowledge of this particular T-Rex. "When the park fences went down, she broke out and managed to kill most of the raptor pack. She even has the scars from that battle. She was also one of the few dinosaur to survive the napalm bombing before Masarni took over."

"When Jurassic World was beginning. We felt like killing her was too harsh." admitted Owen actually showing care for the T-Rex. "We were able to capture her, and then move her into 'T-rex Kingdom'. She's now Jurassic World's mascot."

"Must be an old mascot." wondered Dave.

If what Claire and Owen was saying true, then that would mean that the T-rex was now at the peak of her prime.

"What if... she _does_ win?" asked Jess. "How do we get her back?"

"We caged her up, again." answered Hoskin dead set. "We tranq her, knock her out. Anything that will keep her still."

"Guy's, this plan will get someone killed!" Dave set dead not wanting his parents or Perry killed. "If one thing goes wrong, or Ranger realizes what's going on. He won't laugh about it, he'll kill em!"

"It's our only option." reminded Owen.

Dave really wanted to take another option, but this was their best chance of stopping Ranger and saving his parents, even if they could get killed. Rubbing her head into Dave's arm, Perry looked at Dave with certain eyes. She was dead set with this plan, even if it could go horribly wrong.

"Please let this work..." wished Dave going with the plan.

_X Half an hour later..._

By now, the bright orange sun set that had covered the island, had given way to a dark and spine - crawling night sky. The thick green forest that attracted so many people, was now a shadow cloaked fear jungle. While may of the creatures had fallen asleep under the blazing night sky, some were no where near sleepy...

Zooming through the undergrowth, Owen and Dave raced alongside each other on fully powered motorbikes. And they weren't alone...

Sprinting along side them, Perry and Owen's pack of raptors dashed by their side. And even though Blue was still slightly attracted to Perry, his mind was set on protecting their home.

Shooting a quick look at Owen, Dave could see he wasn't really in his element.

"Haven't you done this before?" shouted Dave over the chorus of engines and hissing raptors.

"First time, actually." admitted Owen.

Turning his attention to Perry, both locked eyes for a split second before focusing back on the path ahead.

Their destination? The old T-rex paddock...

* * *

**Hell yeah! The battle of the kings is coming!**


	20. The battle

**The time has come for battle for Isle Nublar! Just who will walk away alive? Who's blood will stain the ground?! There only one way to find out... FIGGGHT!**

* * *

_X Restricted zone..._

With the overgrown areas of the restricted zone, laid one part of the island that many would never dare setting foot in... The old T-Rex paddock.

As Dave, Owen and Perry drove out of the forest under the clear night sky, Dave couldn't help but look around. Perry also felt uneasy, not because of the plan, but the very place that surrounded her.

The old fences still stood tall, but they were beginning to show signs of rust. The very part of the fence where the T-Rex broke free still remained open, on the other side, a massive drop into the forest below.

"What is this place?" asked Dave scanning the area.

"The old T-Rex paddock." answered Owen getting off his motorbike."We did think about rebuilding it, but most it was beyond repair. So we ended up cutting off most of the area from the rest of the park."

For a minute, there was an uneasy silence. All three waiting for Ranger to arrive with Dave's parents. The rest of the raptor pack however, weren't in sight. They had traveled with the three, but hadn't showed themselves...yet.

Suddenly, A large truck emerged the other side of the forest. The sound of burning engines and scrapping claws gave Perry and Dave chills down their spines. Once the truck stopped, Ranger stepped out from the truck.

_"He looked bigger on the screen."_ whispered Dave to Owen.

"So then, you've brought your pet." greeted Ranger waving a gun in his hand. "Now, if you don't mind, hand her over."

"Yeah! I do mind!" refused Dave. "Show me my parents first, then we'll talk about trading."

Surprisingly, Ranger didn't argue with Dave. Instead, two of his men came out with Helen and Sam handcuffed in front of them.

"Dave?!" realized Helen in shock.

"Um... hey guys." greeted Dave sheepishly, he had a lot of explaining to do once this was over.

"Oh, the joy of seeing your parents. How... sad." snarled Ranger pressing his gun against Sam's head. "Now then, now that you can see you parents... Give. Me. The lizard!"

Dave honestly, didn't want to go with it. Giving Perry to a madman was a sure way to get her killed, but if he didn't, then he'll lose his parents. Taking in a deep breath, Dave tried to find the words to get to Ranger.

"Why?" asked Dave catching Ranger off guard. "Why do you want Perry so much? She just a raptor."

"Oh, it much more than that, David!" snapped Ranger pointing his gun at Dave. "She is one of the very blood-minded animals, that brought this park to ruins. Her kind of been apex predators before, but here, and now, _we_ are the apex predator! They just need reminding."

"But they're not blood-minded!" snapped Owen taking a stand for Perry and all other raptor's in general. "They're just like us! If you show a raptor some respect, then they'll give you respect back."

"Ha! ha! RESPECT?!" laughed Ranger before he took of his cap, revealing something disturbing.

Most of his bold head was covered in three large claw marks, running down his head and ending at his ears. There was no guessing what had done that to him, a raptor. Everyone tried to keep their focus, but the gruesomeness of Ranger's scar made them all feel sick.

"_This_ is what happened the last time I trusted one of them." explained Ranger putting his cap back on. "So I'm gonna to ask one. Last. Time. HAND. HER. OVER!"

Just then, Dave and Owen spotted something. Within the undergrowth close to Ranger, Blue remained hidden. His eyes just about giving away his position to Dave and Owen, ready to strike at Ranger. But with Helen and Sam in the way, the others needed to get them away so that Blue could get a clear shot.

But at that same moment, the sound of a helicopter rang into everyone heads. Looking up, everyone could see Hoskin and Jess ontop. With a solider aiming their machine gun at Ranger.

"Ranger! You're surrounded!" declared Hoskin through the microphone. "Release the hostages and-"

But Ranger defiantly shot at the helicopter, Hoskin just about had enough time to move away as Ranger stepped away from Helen and Sam.

"NOW, BLUE!" yelled Owen.

Hearing the signal, Blue exploded from the undergrowth. Knocking Ranger out, Blue quickly tore out the gun from Ranger's hand as the rest of the pack pounced at Ranger's men, killing them.

Instantly, Dave and Perry ran over to Sam and Helen as they helped them out of their handcuffs.

"Saved by a raptor..." pounded Helen shocked by Blue's and the other raptors heroic actions.

"And you called them monsters." reminded Dave.

Quickly shaking off her shock, Helen focused back on Dave, there was something she needed to tell him.

"Dave, listen. I-"

"It's okay, I should have told about this." admitted Dave. They both knew their mistakes, and were willing to accept responsibility for them.

Suddenly, from within the large truck. The sound of snapping chains could be heard, followed by a ground shattering roar. Looking on in shock, everyone realized what that sound meant... The spinosaur was free.

"Everyone, get back!" ordered Owen.

Just in time, everyone ran for cover as the spinosaur smashed out of the truck. Now, Dave could see just what it really look like. It's spin alone, was taller than a man. It's long crocodile snout carried set's of dagger like teeth. And it's eyes, yellow of rage and hatred.

From their helicopter, Hoskin and Jess could see even from above how big it was.

"SHOT IT!" ordered Hoskin.

"Blast him back into extinction!" added Jess.

Upon that, the solider fired away at the spinosaur. Each shot, piercing it's spin, but to everyone's horror, they only seemed to make the spinosaur more angry. But now, it was the spinosaur's turn...

Leaping up with shocking strength, the spinosaur clawed the helicopter. With one powerful sweep, the spinosaur caught the helicopter tail with it's claw. Sending the helicopter crashing onto the ground.

"JESS!" yelled Dave rushing over to the crash, followed closely by Perry.

"Guys! Distract the dinosaur!" ordered Owen to his raptors.

Straight away, all four raptor hissed and barked at the spinosaur. Drawing the giants attention, Blue let out a series of bellows, signalling all raptor to use their main tactic, Slice en Dice.

Dashing under the spinosaur, all four raptors slashed at the dinosaurs legs, trying to confuse and stagger the dinosaur. But just as before, the spinosaur shrugged off their attacks, and soon the raptors tactic turned into trying to dodged the dinosaurs claws and teeth.

Tearing out the helicopter door, Dave could see the solider was dead, his head cracked opened revealing an oozing brain. But to his relief and annoyance, both Hoskin and Jess were alive, but trapped in their seats. And Hoskins had a nasty metal pole driving deep in his arm.

"Hang on guy's, I'm gonna get you out!" assured Dave.

But with his attention on helping Jess and Hoskin out, Dave was unaware of Ranger getting back up. Seeing Dave distracted by the crash, Ranger aimed his gun right at Dave, looking to kill.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Helen seeing the danger.

Acting on instincts, Helen rushed over to protect her son. Perry too spotted the danger, and rushed to do the same thing.

But within a second, Ranger shot at Dave. But both Helen and Perry dropped in front of Dave, no signs of movement from either. Hearing the gun shot, Dave looked back to see both Helen and Perry lying on the ground.

"MUM! PERRY!" screamed Dave in horror.

Cradling his mum, Dave caught sight of a gun shot wound on Helen's chest, her breathing racing like made. But nothing on Perry, so why was she shot down.

"Ha Ha! And that's what happens when you break a deal with me!" bloated Ranger walking over to Dave deranged.

But as Dave kept his eye low, he saw Perry move a claw. Perry hadn't been shot, she was just playing dead...

By now, Ranger was standing right over Perry. His gun aiming straight for Dave's head.

"So then, David! Any. Last words?!" asked Ranger aiming his gun.

"Yeah." admitted Dave. "_Kill him._"

Straight away, Perry knocked Ranger back. Ripping his gun right out of his hand, Perry hissed in anger as she kept on slashing Ranger's face with her claws.

"HA HA! You really have no mind, you stupid ANIMAL!" yelled Ranger with his face now covered in blood. "What do you want out of this? Revenge? Food? MY HEAD?!"

"Your SSSPINE!" hissed Perry.

For the first time in his life, Ranger was now complete consumed by fear. Digging her claws into Ranger throat, Ranger screamed in fear and pain as Perry ripped his spine clean off. Finally getting revenge for hurting Helen, Perry let out a rather shocking and disturbing bark into the air, Ranger had put her family in unimaginable danger, and he had paid with his life.

Meanwhile, the spinosaur was beginning to get the better over the raptors. Just in time, Delta dodged a fatal stomp under the spinosaur's massive feet. But right then, Claire drove out of the undergrowth in her car, the back of it covered in bite marks, from something else...

Thinking she was crazy, Claire rammed straight into the dinosaurs leg. Bellowing in pain, the spinosaur focused his eye on the car. Leaping out, Claire got out just in time as the dinosaurs clamped it's jaw around the car, tearing it apart.

"Claire?!" wondered Owen, not expecting her to be driving the car.

"Everyone! Get back! She's coming!" ordered Claire as everyone hide behind the crashed helicopter.

Right then, the female T-Rex smashed out of the undergrowth. Her neck and face covered in the scars from her last battled, but now, she was fighting to defend her territory.

Seeing the new arrival, the spinosaur let a ground shaking roar as the two predators tried to out-roar each other. But there was only one way this fight was going to end, with one of them dead.

Charging with tremendous force, the T-Rex rammed into the spinosaur, stagger him as she bite down onto one of his claws. Bellowing in anger, the spinosaur drove his free claw into the T-Rexes back, forcing her to let go. But instead, the T-Rex moved back and used her head as a giant club, slamming it against the spinosaur's side, breaking bones.

As the two giant continued to clash, Dave still cradled Helen in his arms. Her wound still bleeding.

"Three years in Iraq, not a single scratch." gasped Helen gargling blood. "A day here, and this happens."

"Come on, mum! You can make it!" urged Dave.

"Dave, listen to me." begged Helen grabbing his arm. "Even through I wasn't the mum i should've been, I still love you as my only son."

"We'll take care of her." assured Claire as she, Hoskin and Jess tried to stop the bleeding.

"Go, Miss T needs help." ordered Hoskin unable to fight.

Not wasting a moment, Dave, Owen, Perry rushed to the aid of the T-Rex.

By now, the spinosaur was getting the upper hand. Using all his strength, the spinosaur sank his teeth into the T-Rexes neck. Bellowing in pain, the T-Rex was helpless as she was thrown into a tree. Giving way, the tree fell ontop of the T-Rex pinning her down. Seeing the end coming, the spinosaur prepared to finish her...

But a sudden gunshot struck the spinosaur straight in the eye, overwhelming the giant in pain and agony. Turning his attention to the source of the sound, the spinosaur focused his only good eye on Dave.

_"Uh oh..."_ whispered Dave realizing what he'd just done.

As the spinosaur tried to lash at Dave, Perry took her chance to strike. Leaping high, Perry drove her toe claw deep into the spinosaur's bad eye. Causing even more pain as the giant shook wildly trying to throw her off it's head. Helping out, Owen tried to get a killer shot at the dinosaur, but it's hard scales made it hard to hurt.

From where she was standing, Jess could see the whole thing unfolding. As her eyes turned to the pained T-Rex, Jess wanted to run away. But she needed to help somehow, weather she was afraid to or not.

Rushing over, Jess tried to move the dead tree off the T-Rex. But she alone couldn't do it, she needed to get the T-Rex to help as well.

"Come on! Are you gonna let that sail-back take your home?!" urged Jess. "You're the only one that can stop him!"

In the mist of fight, the spinosaur managed to throw Perry of him and right onto Owen. Still fighting, Dave tried to shot straight for the throat. But the spinosaur managed to pin down under his claw. Unable to break free, Dave could only protect himself as the spinosaur prepared to tear him apart.

But fueled by Jess's words, the T-Rex found enough strength to break free. Catching the spinosaur by surprise, the T-Rex rammed at him like a hurricane. Holding nothing back, the T-Rex rammed the spinosaur off the edge of her old broken paddock. Desperately clawing the ground, the spinosaur let out a terrified screech as it fell down through the trees with a mighty crack.

Creeping over, both Perry and the T- Rex looked down to see weather the spinosaur was still moving. But there was no way the spinosaur was coming back, it had landed back first, causes it's spine through spear through it's rib cage. That was an instant kill.

Knowing she had won, the T-Rex let out a ear splitting roar into the night sky, showing that she was still the queen.

**_Stoick saves Hiccup - (OST)_**

But exhausted by the fight, the T-Rex too fell to the ground, having lost consciousness. With the T-Rex out for now, Dave turned his attention back to Helen. But she didn't seem any better from a few minutes ago, she seemed even worse.

"I'm sorry, Dave." apologized Claire with sorrow. "We tried to stop the bleeding, but it's too serious. She has only a few minutes left."

Giving a sad but grateful nod to Claire, Dave knelled down beside Sam as Helen tried to keep breathing.

"Helen, you always did look beautiful under the moon." admitted Sam unable to stop his tears.

Giving a hopeful smile, Helen turned her attention Dave, who was finding it hard not to cry.

"It's okay, Dave. It's good to cry at times." assured Helen.

"Mum... I'm sorry..." apologized Dave in sorrow. "If I didn't take-"

"No. If I wasn't so hateful about Perry, this wouldn't have happened" admitted Helen as Perry approached along Owen and the other raptors.

Knelling down, Perry nudged her head into Helen as she stroke her with the first and last show of respect in her life.

"Keep... my son...safe..." begged Helen as she finally past away.

Unable to stop crying, Dave hide his head into Sam's shoulder as Jess rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. All around everyone else couldn't help but feel for Helen's death, Hoskin, Owen and Claire tried not to break down into tears. Perry on the other hand, let out a bellow of agony before rubbing her head against Blue as he tried to comfort her. Many of the other raptors bowed their heads in respect, moaning for Dave and Perry.

Everyone knew they should been celebrating. They had saved the island from Ranger and his spinosaur, but only at the deepest of cost...

* * *

**This. Has to be the longest, and saddest chapters I have wrote so far. I also added that OST from How To Train Your Dragon 2 because I felt like it fitted with the scene. **


	21. New life

**Time for the final chapter for this fanfiction, so let's see how the others are after Helen's death.**

* * *

_X 6 months later, raptor paddock..._

It has now been months sense Ranger's attack, and the heartbreaking lose of Helen. While the T-Rex was eventually returned back to her paddock, things have began to look up for the island. In particular, Dave and Perry...

Dave and his father, Sam were able to find a new home on Isle Nublar, it saved Dave having to spend millions coming to Jurassic World over and over again just to see Perry. Dave and Jess have also grown closer than ever before, and now act like a happy, lovable couple (through they're not even thinking about having a baby). Perry however, is a different matter...

While she and Blue may of started off at each other throats, they relationship is as beautiful as Dave's and Jess's, and they now have two arrivals on their way to prove it...

Resting beside their nest, Perry and Blue carefully tended to their only two eggs. Today was the day that they should be close to hatching, and even through two eggs was very few by velociraptor standers, it meant Perry and Blue's job would be easier only looking after two offspring.

Beside them, Dave, Jess, Owen, Claire and the rest of raptor pack stayed close by in anticipation.

"I pretty sure they should have hatched by now." thought Jess becoming impatient.

"It takes time for eggs to hatch." reminded Owen. "Your parents didn't rush you to be born."

"My parents weren't even _expecting_ me to be born." admitted Claire in embarrassment.

"You just gotta be patient with some things." added Owen.

"Hey!" pointed Dave in excitement. "Look's like someone can't wait any longer."

To everyone's joy, one of eggs began rattling about as small cracks appeared, followed by oozing yoke. Carefully, Perry clawed off the shell. revealing a tiny baby raptor, still covered in yoke as it focused it's eyes on it's mum and dad.

"Aww, it's so adorable!" whispered Jess in delight.

"Hey little guy." greeted Dave as the baby hatchling smashed out of it's shell, with a small egg shell on the top of it's head. "She looks just like her mum!"

Knelling down, Claire couldn't help but pick up the little raptor in her hands as she looked to see weather it was boy or girl. To her surprise, it was little girl!

"Well, I'm glad to say your daughters beautiful!" revealed Claire to everyone's delight.

But right then, Claire could feel something trickling down her hand to her arms. Looking back to the baby raptor in confusion, Claire saw that the baby raptor had weed on her hand.

"Well... Guess I don't do well with babies." admitted Claire putting the baby back in the nest.

"So, what are we gonna call her?" asked Owen bringing up to big question.

"Well, Perry is the mum. So she should be the one to chose." hinted Jess.

Turning their attention to Perry, everyone waited as she came up with a decent name. And it didn't take long for Perry to come up with one...

"Helen..." growled Perry to Dave's shock and delight.

After loosing his mum, if really did touch Dave deep inside him that Perry would want to name her daughter after her.

"Helen...It's prefect." agreed Dave happily.

And with that out of the way, Owen knew one good way to get Perry up and going.

"You know, Helen does need food." admitted Owen looking up.

Straight away, everyone knew what Owen was basically saying... Racing!

"Yeah, she does." added Jess looking at Dave.

"So, what we waiting for? Let's go!" urged Dave straight away.

Barking in joy, Perry and the other raptors got up as Dave and Owen got onto their motorbikes. Not keen on driving herself, Jess sat behind Dave, her arms wrapped around his waist to hold on. But to Dave's confusion, Claire was heading away from them.

"Claire! Aren't you coming?" called Dave in confusion.

"No, I have some work to catch up on." explained Claire sadly. "Don't cause any trouble!"

And with that, Dave, Jess and Owen shot off on their motorbikes with Perry and all the raptor pack racing beside them. Feeling a little adventurous, everyone zoomed they way into the Gryosphere safari. Any other day, Blue and the other raptors would gladly make a meal of one of many dinosaurs stampeding past them in panic. But right now, no of them really seemed that interested.

Driving near one Gyrosphere, Owen waved at the lucky people inside as they looked on in amazement as Blue bounded onto the top of their gyrosphere and off. But Perry wasn't about to let her husband outdo her, leaping onto stegosaurus back, Perry jumped off while dragging her tail down the dinosaurs back landing right in front of Blue.

Close by, Dave and Jess drove straight towards a apatosaurus. Bellowing into the air, the apatosaurs moved off as Dave and Jess drove right under one's leg. Looking up in amazement, Jess screamed in joy as Perry bounded by, barking in joy.

For Dave, this was the start of something new. He may of lost one of his family, but to see Perry enjoying herself as a true raptor, and having Jess by his side, Dave knew whatever would happened, whatever awaited them all... They'll be ready. And in his mind, it all summed up into one big conclusion.

_"We all want to go to places before we die. Some beautiful, relaxing island beaches, others dense, remote rain-forest. But there is only one place that deifies all others. Yeah, some places stick with you forever and never leave your mind. But when you step on this island, when you see and experience it's true, stunning wonders. Then everyone around you will just say the same, jaw-dropping thing. Welcome, to Jurassic World."_

_X Hammond's creation lab..._

Within the lab however, laid the true reason why Claire didn't go with the others. She and Dr Wu were awaiting the arrival of another pair of babies, ones unlike any other before. Dinosaurs that the world had never even known.

"I didn't actually think we'd be able to do even this." admitted Dr Wu as he and Claire waited in anticipation.

"Ranger found a way to make Perry a raptor unlike any other." reminded Claire. "But he was blinded by his deranged madness. We however... have the tools to do the very same thing, but even greater."

"Greater?" wondered Dr Wu skeptically. "What's greater than giving a raptor a human mind?"

"Creating a _genetic_ _hybrid_." answered a sure Claire as one egg began to hatch "A creature that we can shape, a creature even stronger than the T-Rex herself. A creature nothing can control. The Untamable King."

Upon Claire's words, the egg split open, revealing a hatching unlike any other before. For Claire and Dr Wu, their experiment had worked.

With eyes red as blood. Skin white as snow. Claws sharp as swords. Teeth bladed as knives. The blood fueled hatchling let a small primeval roar into the air. This was the birth of the new king...

The Indominus Rex...

* * *

**YESSS! Finally done it! So, thank you all so much for supporting this story. This is even the most popular fanfic I've wrote so far! So, let me know your thoughts on it, and thank you all for reading :)**

**Oh, and if you're wondering. Yes, as soon as I've seen enough of the film. I'll be writing a sequel to this fanfic! So, as a wise man once said... Hold on to your butts!**


End file.
